Victor on Ice
by Mina-Hai
Summary: "Tenía doscientos rublos en el bolsillo del pantalón y miles de sueños atesorados en gruesas capas de hielo cuando él me encontró". Rusia, St. Petersburgo. Víctor Nikiforov, admirador del patinaje sobre hielo, siempre creyó que las casualidades no son más que eso: casualidades. Pero cuando una de ellas con nombre y apellido golpea su vida, todo cambia [AU, Yuri! on Ice, Viktuuri]
1. El invierno más frío

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri! On Ice, así como todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Studio MAPPA y sus creadoras (Kubo Mitsuro, Sayo Yamamoto).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AVISOS: Uso de "What if…?", algunos papeles invertidos, inclusión de OC's, ¿OoC?, insinuaciones de yaoi (?) xD**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **NOTA DE AUTOR: Ok, este es el primer fic que hago con una pareja de la que me he enamorado y me ha llegado de formas en las que ninguna otra lo ha hecho. Yo no era muy fan del yaoi, pero el Victuri (o Victuuri, Vikturi, Viktuuri, como mejor gusten llamarlo jaja), con su nueva visión del amor puro y sincero que se da entre dos personas sin importar su sexo, ha revolucionado todo en mí. Ahora puedo decir que defiendo y defenderé a capa y espada a estos dos hermosos personajes, así como todo el amor que se tienen. Las personalidades son ligeramente distintas (creo) debido a la situación, pues ninguno es con exactitud ni viene de lo que todos vimos durante el transcurso del anime, pero pese a ello intenté acercarme lo más posible al cannon. No me queda más que cruzar los dedos y desear que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _VICTOR ON ICE_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tenía doscientos rublos en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón, unas pocas mudadas de ropa para invierno, una casa demasiado silenciosa como para que yo durmiese dentro de ella y miles de sueños atesorados bajo gruesas capas de hielo cuando él me encontró. Si me siento a recordarlo, todavía me parece una fantasía de niño convertida en sueño. La historia acerca de cómo conocí al amor de mi vida al salir de los baños durante la Copa Rostelecom es un poco larga y bizarra. Era muy joven todavía, lo suficiente como para resentir las exigencias de un mundo inhumano y bastante cruel, pero a mis cortos veintidós años, diez meses y ocho días, ya había vivido muchas cosas.

—¡Suélteme! ¡Le digo que me suelte!

El brazo del guardia se afianzaba a mi cuello mientras me levantaba del suelo para impedirme avanzar. El arco del codo se me clavaba en la garganta, como si fuese una bufanda gruesa y con mucho pelo. No podía respirar. Me empujaba la barbilla hacia arriba lo más que podía mientras con la mano libre trataba de inmovilizarme por completo; por suerte, no se le ocurrió jalarme del pelo. Mis pies pataleaban en el aire y, mientras bailaba conmigo en brazos, sosteniéndome como a un muñeco, de un momento a otro subió la mano en un descuidado intento de afianzar mi cintura y sacarme de una vez. Entonces le mordí.

Lo sé, muy inteligente, pero si hubiese podido pensar en algo mejor créeme que lo habría hecho. Me golpeé estrepitosamente contra el suelo y a rastras conseguí escaparme y echar a correr. Escuché sus gritos a mi espalda indicando que me detuviera, pero estos iban quedando cada vez más atrás. Ese grandulón no podría detenerme, y nadie lo haría; tenía muchas cosas que decirle, muchas más de las que podía pensar.

Serpenteé por un pasillo iluminado y por otro durante un par de minutos, sin éxito de búsqueda. Mi ritmo cardíaco ya se estaba sosegando y eso era muy malo, porque de ese modo no sería capaz de mantener mi furia latente por más tiempo. En el camino empujé a patinadores, entrenadores y demás personal del evento sin detenerme a disculparme, desesperado por encontrarle. ¿En dónde demonios podía haberse metido?

—Ese cuádruple flip tuyo fue alucinante.

—¿Eso crees?

—No solo soy yo. Los comentaristas no dejaban de aplaudirlo.

Una risa, un leve sonido de modestia que me era más familiar que mi propia piel resonó de pronto. Me detuve en seco y giré hacia la derecha. Las voces se escuchaban cercanas, y yo de alguna forma sabía que era él.

—Siempre exageran conmigo.

—No es verdad. Fue perfecto, como siempre —dijo una tercera voz que se unía a la charla, opacada a medias por el sonido del agua corriendo.

Ahí estaba, cerrando la puerta del baño junto a Christophe Giacometti y Michele Crispino. Reía, ruborizado por los halagos que le dirigían sus compañeros, dejando escapar aquellas difusas visiones de inseguridad que en algún momento habían rondado su persona. Él tenía el rostro más dulce que yo había visto en toda mi vida y, sin embargo, en aquel momento su sonrisa no consiguió provocar nada en mí.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió no se lo esperaba. A decir verdad, yo tampoco.

—¡Katsuki-kun!

No tengo muy claro cómo pasó. Lo único que sé es que de pronto me vi rodeado de nueva cuenta por guardias que me sostenían de los brazos con más rudeza y que Yuri Katsuki, el patinador estrella del evento (y de todo el mundo, en realidad) estaba en el suelo, con el labio roto y un hilillo de sangre serpenteando por su barbilla. Los nudillos me ardían y, por un instante, la adrenalina se esfumó y no fui capaz de creerlo. ¿Era yo quien le había golpeado?

Sus ojos color chocolate me enfocaron desde abajo. Estaba tan desconcertado como yo, y no parecía conocer la razón por la que me encontraba ahí, agrediéndole de esa manera. Eso me enfureció.

—Tú… —hablé, pero mi voz emergió gastada y poco clara—. ¡Tú…!

—Sáquenlo de aquí —indicó Chris mientras ayudaba al japonés a levantarse—. Vamos, Yuri, hay que limpiarte para la premiación.

Yuri seguía en shock, demasiado consternado como para retirar la mirada. Así como estaba, se asemejaba a un cachorrito que había sido castigado sin razón. Eso no ayudaba. Me revolví en los brazos de aquellos hombres mientras me sacaban a rastras del pasillo. Yo no era una persona violenta, pues me disgustaba sentirme dominado por sentimientos de esa naturaleza, pero en ese momento la frustración me sobrepasaba y no podía controlarme.

—¡Tú…! —grité, señalándole. No era capaz de contenerme. Las palabras salían a borbotones de mis labios—. ¡Tú robaste mi programa!

El japonés abrió más los ojos, sin emitir palabra. Uno de los guardias me jaló hacia atrás, tomando mi cabello, y la liga que lo sostenía se rompió entre sus dedos, liberando los largos mechones sobre mi cara y opacando mi visión.

—¡Ladrón! —Esta vez, el grito se transformó en un vergonzoso sollozo en mi garganta. Estaba perdiendo mi valiosa dignidad en esa lucha sin sentido—. ¡Yo te admiraba! ¡Yo te admiraba!

Lo último que vislumbré de él antes de ser echado fueron aquellos ojos de color indescriptible siendo consumidos por una gran mezcla de emociones que se contradecían unas a otras.

Pero bien, me estoy adelantando demasiado. Todo aquel embrollo tenía un porqué, uno que ni siquiera yo conocía, y que sin querer me condujo por caminos que ni en mis mejores sueños fui capaz de contemplar.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _PRIMERA PARTE_

 _._

 _El invierno más frío_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Diciembre, 2014._

Diciembre, el mes más helado en Rusia… y también el más ajetreado. Era en aquellos días donde podías congelar tu trasero y venderlo por el precio más barato del mercado, todo el mismo día, y no, no era un chiste.

— _¡Ok!_ ¡Los veo mañana!

—¡Vitya!

Me llamó por aquel apodo que casi no pronunciaba. Es algo bastante extraño, pero mientras más creces resulta cada vez más tangible. Con el paso del tiempo, uno aprende muchas cosas, incluso aunque no lo crea. Con veintiún años, y después de haber pasado más de la mitad de ellos a su lado, cada ligero cambio en el tono de voz de Yakov tenía un significado distinto para mí.

—¿Qué pasa?

Giré para mirarle, colocando una mano sobre la puerta. Yakov me observó con su eterna cara de pocos amigos sin abrir la boca, como si esa expresión pudiese transmitir todo lo que él quería decir. Ese era uno de sus grandes fallos. Yakov parecía ignorar el hecho de que aquella cara no favorecía mucho a su negocio, una cafetería de segunda clase ubicada en las inmediaciones del centro de San Petersburgo, y yo estaba seguro de que de no ser porque era de las únicas que siempre mantenían el café caliente antes de servirlo y que diariamente contaba con mi encantadora presencia para atender a sus clientes, aquel lugar ya se habría hundido en las profundidades del lago congelado más grande de toda Rusia.

—Participa —dijo, desbordando la sombra de una orden y una huella de sinceridad en la palabra.

Parpadeé sin comprender, y después de varios minutos esperando una explicación que no llegó, tuve que preguntar.

—¿Participar en qué?

—¿De verdad no te has enterado?

Negué con la cabeza de forma inocente, acomodando los mechones de pelo que escapaban de mi coleta. Yakov refunfuñó algo en voz baja y extendió una mano para tomar el control remoto de la televisión que se alzaba sobre una lejana pared. El fondo negro se iluminó y, después de medio segundo de interferencia, los narradores del canal de deportes que había estado mirando aquella tarde comenzaron a dialogar entre ellos sobre la final de las nacionales para mujeres.

—Son las nacionales, ¿qué hay con ellas? —pregunté. Estaba desesperado por irme ya y darme una ducha para sacudirme de encima el olor a granos de café.

—Espera —indicó, señalando con la cabeza para que mirara—. Ya van a comerciales.

El logo de la ISU relumbró, seguido de varios _spots_ de los mejores competidores del país. Entonces apareció. La pantalla se volvió completamente blanca, seguida de una música hecha con instrumentos de viento que me provocó un leve cosquilleo; en el centro comenzó a dibujarse con tiza un árbol muy raro que mecía sus ramas ante la brisa invisible, provocando que los pétalos de sus flores emprendieran el vuelo. La toma cambió y una mano delicada recogió un pétalo entre sus dedos, acercándolo a la boca y la nariz instantes después. Tuve que contener un grito de emoción cuando reconocí el dueño de aquel rostro. Yakov puso los ojos en blanco.

Era Yuri Katsuki, una leyenda del patinaje y campeón de su país. Estaba vestido de los pies a la cabeza con un elegante kimono azul que encajaba a la perfección con su tono de piel y, aunque permaneció en el mismo lugar, cada movimiento, por más sutil que fuese, le hacía parecer la persona más hermosa sobre la tierra.

Y lo era.

Las letras japonesas aparecieron a su lado y él habló con tranquilidad un par de frases en su idioma, evitando mirar directamente a la cámara. No comprendí una sola palabra, pero escuchar su voz era suficiente para emocionarme e hipnotizarme, incitándome a no apartar la vista. Luego cambiaron al inglés.

—La mitad de la temporada —hablaba una voz femenina, alguna japonesa dominante del idioma universal—, y el sol de Japón, Katsuki Yuri, se prepara para el Campeonato Mundial.

Imágenes al azar de Katsuki atándose los patines, haciendo saltos y piruetas en la pista con su traje de entrenamiento negro que tan bien le amoldaba y hablando con sus entrenadores, Celestino Cialdini y Minako Okukawa. Pronto apareció, sin embargo, una tercera mujer en la escena.

—Un nuevo miembro se une al equipo del campeón olímpico —anunció la presentadora mientras mostraban una filmación del patinador haciendo una reverencia a una mujer joven y rubia, la misma de antes, que torpemente le devolvía el gesto. La toma volvió a cambiar, esta vez a una entrevista.

—Estamos preparados para ganar —decía la mujer, cuyo nombre anunciado en la parte inferior de la pantalla aparecía como Leiko… Leiko y algo. Estaba sentada en un pequeño sillón, con las piernas juntas y mirando con sobrada confianza al hombre que tenía enfrente—. Junto a Minako-senpai, me aseguraré de que cada una de las rutinas de Katsuki-san en la próxima temporada seduzcan a todo su público, así que espérenlo, por favor.

—Contamos con ello —le respondía el japonés que entrevistaba—. Por otro lado, con motivo de su integración, Leiko-san ha organizado un evento especial sin precedentes —continuó—. ¿Podría darnos más detalles?

Leiko volvía a tomar el protagonismo del anuncio. Se acomodó mejor en su asiento, esbozando una sonrisa familiar que yo solía utilizar, la clásica sonrisa de "te doy y me das", y entonces me quedó completamente claro que no pertenecía al círculo de personas que rodeaban a Yuri Katsuki. Todos los de su equipo de trabajo eran personas humildes, agradables, honestas y sin presunciones, y no es que yo fuera un acosador que lo supiera todo sobre él y viera cada entrevista, pero para cualquiera debía ser evidente; ella era una total extranjera. Sus ojos azules resplandecían.

—Si eres fan de Katsuki-san, esto te interesa.

—Anda, ¿ves? Te interesa —dijo Yakov a mi espalda.

—¡Shh! ¡Silencio! —le callé.

—Katsuki-san aprecia la belleza en el hielo más que a cualquier cosa. ¿Estarías dispuesto a mostrar tu talento y ser elegido exclusivamente por él? —dijo y sonrió. Parecía una vendedora de productos de belleza—. Si es así, entonces, ¿qué esperas? Lo único que tienes que hacer es grabar un video de ti mostrando tus habilidades en el patinaje y subirlo a una plataforma virtual, enviando un e-mail con el enlace al correo electrónico que aparece en pantalla y de esa forma estarás participando para disfrutar de un día completo con la estrella más brillante de Japón, realizando un recorrido turístico por Hasetsu, su ciudad natal, además de una sesión privada de patinaje con Katsuki-san en el Ice Castle.

—¡Oh! Creo que yo participaré —bromeó el entrevistador—. Si me caigo, ¿tengo posibilidad de ser elegido?

Ella rio.

—Por supuesto.

Leiko sonrió una última vez y su cara fue borrada por el sello oficial de la asociación japonesa de patinaje antes de ceder paso una última vez a mi ídolo que, luciendo como si aquello le costara un poco y se armara de valor, miró directamente a la cámara, endulzando sus ojos rasgados.

— _See you next time_ —dijo en un inglés bastante fluido que no dejaba escapar su acento japonés.

La pantalla se volvió negra, y yo me quedé en blanco. Parpadeé, sin dejar de mirar hacia el mismo punto.

—Llevan transmitiéndolo en cada comercial desde ayer —comentó Yakov, rompiendo el silencio—. ¿Cómo es que no lo viste?

—Es que ignoro los comerciales —admití con una sonrisa culpable—. La mayoría son aburridos y por eso no los veo.

—Bueno, ya lo viste. Tienes que participar.

—Yo…

Mi cabeza todavía no terminaba de procesarlo. ¿Un concurso de patinaje? Resultaba muy tentador, no podía negarlo. Había aprendido a patinar desde que tenía cinco años durante las largas expediciones de invierno en el bosque con mi padre. Lo hice con regularidad en la pista del lago hasta después de su muerte, a pesar de la nostalgia a la que me exponía, y habría continuado con ello de no haber sido por el "mal incidente". El hecho que acabó con todos mis permisos, pese a que yo juraba y aseguraba a mi madre que era seguro y que el hielo jamás volvería a romperse debajo de mí. Ella se negó, y solo cuando llegué a ser adulto dejé de reprocharle. Pese a todo, pese a haberlo dejado y no ser precisamente una eminencia, algo dentro de mí, la propia confianza en mi capacidad, me decía que si lo intentaba quizá tenía una oportunidad. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser muy extraño, y demasiado repentino.

—¿Por qué habrán hecho esto? —me pregunté en voz alta.

—¿Para ganar más fama, tal vez?

Negué con la cabeza, pensativo. Yakov obviaba demasiado las cosas. No podía tratarse de aquello. Me costaba creerlo. Había estado tan ensimismado con la figura deslumbrante de Yuri que cualquier otra cosa que no fuese él me había pasado por alto, y ahora que lo analizaba encontraba los huecos del asunto. Pero eso no era todo. Algo despertaba en mí un sentimiento de incomodidad que me era ajeno. Se veía demasiado perfecto, demasiado irreal. Se veía…

Falso.

¡Por supuesto! El rostro de Yuri en la última toma decía mucho. Él también estaba incómodo con todo ello, pero al ser un deportista patrocinado de talla mundial, se veía en la desventaja de acatar lo que indicaran.

—No lo necesita. Yuri puede conseguir fama sin necesidad de hacer esto.

Yakov permaneció imperturbable, moviendo solamente la comisura de sus labios, y se dirigió al mostrador, pensativo.

—Ha de ser cosa de ella —concluyó con voz fría—. Aun así, es tu oportunidad. Ese concurso es tuyo, Vitya, lo sabes. Yuri te elegirá en cuanto te vea.

Yakov jamás me había visto patinar, no que yo recordara. Lo único que él sabía era lo que le habían contado, nada más. ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro? Bajé la cabeza, intentando ocultar la sonrisa falsa que le daría a Yakov el golpe de decepción que incluso él sabía que vendría.

—Gracias, pero no creo poder hacerlo.

Yakov insistió.

—Puedes, y lo harás.

—No sé.

—Es una orden.

Eso me sorprendió. Hablaba con seriedad, como si se tratase de un asunto de vital importancia, como la tercera guerra mundial o algo parecido. Me llevé la mano al pecho de forma teatral y sonreí con tristeza.

—Lo siento, Yakov —murmuré, como si fuese a llorar—. Lamento no poder obedecerte esta vez.

Él explotó, tal y como sabía que lo haría, y el eco de su voz me persiguió entre la nieve cuando abrí la puerta de la entrada y salí corriendo hacia el frío vespertino.

—¡No puedes decir eso si nunca me has obedecido!

El helado viento avivaba el color de mis mejillas mientras reía por el camino. Yakov era una persona peculiar, y aunque mi debilidad fuese hacerlo enfadar, en el fondo apreciaba los pequeños detalles que él tenía hacia mí. No le contaba todo, pero definitivamente, si en alguien podía confiar, ese era él.

Antes de volver a casa debía encargarme de algunos asuntos extra. Con las propinas del día debía comprar algo de leña para encender la chimenea durante la noche y evitar morir congelado, así que me dirigí con rapidez a la casa de un leñador, conocido de mi padre. En realidad no era complicado hacer eso; lo difícil en verdad llegaba cuando había que cargar todo el montón.

Al atravesar una de las últimas avenidas densamente pobladas, no pude evitar mirar. La pista de hielo en el lago, cruzando al otro lado, estaba inusualmente vacía. Era común que al atardecer el bullicio disminuyera, pero no recordaba un año en el que hubiese muerto de aquella forma. Incluso el hombre que realizaba los cobros en la caseta y brindaba los patines estaba apagado, sentado en un banquillo y procurando no morderse la lengua con los temblores de su cuerpo. Cuando me vio en la distancia, parpadeó y alzó una mano.

—¡Oye, Víctor!

Me conocía, por supuesto, y yo lo conocía más de lo que deseaba; había perdido el control de sí mismo, se había emborrachado durante las celebraciones de año nuevo hace años y se había desnudado, mostrándose frente a todos tal y como había venido al mundo antes de sufrir un choque de hipotermia. La gente, bastante decorosa, había sido considerada y el asunto estaba "olvidado"; sin embargo, yo aún lamentaba no haber tenido en la mano algo para sacarle una foto.

Me costó llegar hasta él. Avanzó sobre la nieve hasta encontrarse conmigo a medio camino. Tenía los labios morados y las pestañas cubiertas de escarcha.

—¿Qué tal está el hielo? —pregunté deteniéndome a un par de metros de la barandilla de seguridad. Él se acercó y me abrazó, aplastándome. Tuve que contenerme para no intentar zafarme.

—Más frío que el corazón de mi esposa —gruñó—. Lo revisamos ayer. Se ha congelado más que de costumbre. ¿No te estás muriendo de frío? —preguntó, observándome y palpando mi abrigo. Era más ligero que el suyo.

—No —admití—. No mucho.

—Mmm… —murmuró, reflexivo—. Sí, parece que Rusia jamás te detiene, Nikiforov —dijo, sonriéndome, pero pronto su rostro se tensó—. Después de todo, ya has soportado fríos peores, ¿no es así? —No respondí. Él retrocedió—. Oye, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

—¿Favor?

—Necesito que cuides el lugar por unos minutos para que pueda ir a tomar algo caliente. Siento que ya se me congeló hasta el…

—¿Y por qué no cierras ya? No creo que alguien salga a patinar a esta hora, con este clima.

—El jefe quiere que completemos el turno hasta las siete. No puedo irme aún. ¿Podrías cuidar por mí?

Hacer lo que me pedía iba a retrasarme bastante, pero se veía tan mal que no pude negarme. Dejé la leña a un lado y me senté en su banquillo, contemplando la sólida superficie blanca del lago. Había dicho que el hielo estaba más grueso de lo normal. Le creía; ellos revisaban constantemente la pista, lo habían hecho durante años, por lo que era bastante seguro para la gente, en teoría. Un suspiro escapó de mis labios. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había patinado? ¿Cinco años? ¿Más? Ya no lo recordaba con exactitud. Miré a mi alrededor. Las calles estaban vacías y no había nadie sospechoso. ¿Podía ser…?

 _Solo por un momento._

Me acerqué al estante, buscando un par que fuera de mi talla para después calzármelos y salir a la pista. Cuando toqué la superficie helada, un suspiro escapó de mis labios. Algo en la sensación bajo mis pies me reconfortaba. Una ilusión de libertad, de que podía volar si tomaba la velocidad necesaria; tenía tanto tiempo sin experimentarla. Me dirigí al centro de la pista, deslizándome con una sola pierna y después con la otra, probando mi equilibrio intacto, intentando rememorar aquella danza que había aprendido durante los lejanos días de escuela. ¿Cómo era? Sí, ya lo recordaba. Era un movimiento alternado de brazos, piernas y cadera que se mezclaban con la elegancia de las bailarinas del ballet ruso. Mis pies se movieron por cuenta propia, arrastrándome al baile. Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar, recorriendo mi infancia en imágenes y sentimientos de olvido hacia aquel niño que pensaba que el mundo era perfecto, tan perfecto que solo bastaba con desear para que algo pudiese hacerse realidad. Qué inocencia.

Entonces, con toda la intención, lo evoqué a él, y un derroche de sensualidad me invadió en cuanto lo visualicé frente a mí. _Yuri Katsuki, Katsuki-san, Katsuki-kun, Yuri-chan, Yuri…_ Las personas pronunciaban aquel nombre sin contemplaciones, y casi parecía gastado por el uso, pero a mí seguía encantándome. Yuri no se parecía en nada a ningún patinador que hubiese visto antes. Tenía casi veintiséis años, y aún guardaba en su rostro los vestigios de una inocencia que inducían a la tentación de corromperlo. Nunca había escándalos a su alrededor, no había nada por lo que pudieran apuntarle con el dedo; su carácter era tranquilo y apacible, algo tímido en ocasiones, y él era hermoso, al igual que esos árboles rosados que cada primavera tenían la gracia de florecer para él. Yuri detestaba las excentricidades, y era precisamente eso lo que, irónicamente, lo volvía más excéntrico en ese mundo que ya era suyo. ¿Cómo se sentiría ser observado por él? La piel se me erizaba con solo pensarlo. Un ser irrefrenable dentro de mí, uno cimentado en instintos que pocas veces afloraban, deseaba muchas cosas. Ansiaba poder tocarlo, seducirlo, obligarlo a mirarme y que sus ojos jamás se apartaran. Con mi aspecto casi femenino, aunque sea solo un poco… ¿le gustaría?

 _¡Para ya, Víctor!_

Cuando me detuve, mi respiración estaba acelerada y, pese al frío, sentía el cuerpo caliente. Casi me reí. _Qué deplorable, Víctor. Eres un pervertido._

—Sí, seguro eso pensaría de mí —dije en voz baja.

Miré a la distancia, repasando las líneas marcadas en el hielo que los patines habían dejado hasta que mi vista se fijó en una oscura figura que a pocos metros se apoyaba sobre los barandales de la pista. Parecía un hombre. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. ¿Acaso… lo había invocado? No podía ser cierto. Mi mente voló entre nubes rosadas y arcoíris hasta que caí en la cuenta del largo mechón de cabello claro que se escapaba del gorro del abrigo. La persona ni siquiera estaba mirándome. Tenía un cuaderno pequeño que sostenía con las manos enguantadas, y parecía dibujar algo sobre él. Me solté el pelo, ocultando el rostro y el repentino rubor que lo había invadido.

—El paisaje de Rusia es muy hermoso, ¿verdad?

Transcurrieron un par de minutos antes de que me diera cuenta de que me hablaba a mí.

—Ah… sí…

—Me inspira —dijo ella, alzando la cabeza y respirando a profundidad. Se quedó en silencio y, falto de simpatía en ese momento, yo no tenía nada que decirle, pero cuando di por terminada la conversación y me disponía a marcharme, me habló de nuevo—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Disculpe?

—Patinas bien. Tengo curiosidad.

El buen juicio incitaría a abandonar aquel lugar de inmediato y sin hacer caso, pero a veces el mío parecía estar de vacaciones.

—Víctor.

Ella repitió mi nombre, paladeándolo cuidadosamente. Asintió, y no esperé a que respondiera. Me di la vuelta y me deslicé hacia la caseta para guardar los patines. Por suerte, el encargado apareció minutos después, por lo que pude irme con rapidez. Una vez en el camino, cuando curiosamente volví la mirada hacia atrás, ella ya no estaba. Ahora que no me encontraba sobre el hielo, el frío comenzaba a calar en mis huesos, haciéndome temblar. Tenía que apresurarme.

.

.

 _oOoOoOo_

 _._

 _._

—¡Estoy de vuelta! ¡Mamá!

—¡Vitya!

Su voz resonó en la habitación contigua. Ella llegó hasta mí justo en el instante en que cerraba la puerta. Mis zapatos estaban cubiertos de nieve y la chimenea estaba apagada. Mi madre se me acercó y me palpó con sus manos frágiles sin enguantar. Estaba helada.

—Vitya, creí que te había pasado algo. Estabas tardando.

—¡Estoy perfectamente! —anuncié con una sonrisa, besando su mejilla mientras tomaba sus manos entre las mías y depositaba un beso sobre ellas también—. Toma —dije, pasándole mis guantes—. Te estás congelando.

Tardé un par de minutos en encender el fuego, pero en cuanto saltaron las primeras chispas, la casa se iluminó. Vivíamos en las lejanías de la ciudad, y aunque la calefacción era un lujo que todavía no podía regalarle a mi madre, lo cierto es que siempre procuraba mantener todo el hogar caliente para ella.

—Venga, Vitya —me llamó cuando todavía seguía de rodillas junto al fuego—. Vamos a comer.

Ella era una de las más grandes bendiciones que yo tenía. Se acercaba a los cincuenta, y aunque todavía era una mujer fuerte, yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarla. Si la veías a mi lado, difícilmente pensarías que era mi madre, a menos que pusieras mucha atención. Su piel era pálida, blanca como la nieve, pero el pelo era negro, sin canas pese a la vejez, una rareza que nunca pasó desapercibida; una rareza que solo mi padre logró conquistar.

— _¡Vkusno!_ —murmuré, apresurándome a devorar lo que había preparado. Su comida era la más deliciosa en todo el planeta.

—Despacio —me regañó.

—¡Esto es lo que come Dios!

Su risa llenó la estancia. Recargó su rostro sobre sus manos y pasó el resto del tiempo observándome comer. Casi no había tocado su plato. Tenía una mirada sumamente delicada, y la profundidad de sus ojos claros todavía daba indicios de lo hermosa que había sido cuando era joven. Yo había heredado todo el rostro de mi padre, incluso el tono del cabello, pero los ojos… los ojos eran los suyos.

—¿Tu rutina salió bien? —preguntó de pronto, y yo me quedé petrificado.

—¿Pero qué dices…?

—Soy tu madre —explicó, como si esa razón fuese un decreto divino—. Yo lo sé todo.

Sonreí con inocencia, pero no cayó. Normalmente la sonrisa y los ojos de cachorro solían ablandarla si hacía algo malo, pero claro, era más efectivo cuando todavía era un niño. No tenía otra opción. Le conté todo, desde el comercial que Yakov me había mostrado, hasta mi reencuentro con el hielo. Esperó pacientemente, en silencio.

—Eso es todo —concluí—. No pretendía…

—¿Y no vas a intentarlo?

Eso no lo esperaba. Estaba seria, y en su rostro no había rastro de broma.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Por supuesto que no puedo.

—¿Por qué no?

No tenía una respuesta, no una que la dejara satisfecha. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Vitya —Me tocó la mano, calentando mi piel con su roce—. Yo sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo —confesó. Su voz destilaba intensidad—. Siempre lo supe. Siempre supe que tú pertenecías al hielo, y que no importaba todo lo que yo hiciera para aplazarlo, el hielo al final conseguiría traerte de vuelta. Tu padre también lo sabía.

Me levanté en un impulso, intentando no parecer brusco. No sabía hacia dónde mirar. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me sentía tan pequeño, tan perdido.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Vitya.

Clavé mis ojos en ella. Su comportamiento se había tornado muy extraño, como si estuviera perdiendo sus percepciones de la realidad. El año anterior, justo en esas fechas, había dicho lo mismo, sorprendiéndome y haciéndome creer que me había olvidado de mi propio cumpleaños.

—Mamá, no es mi cumpleaños.

—Lo sé, hijo, lo sé —suspiró—. Solo quería decirlo.

Levanté el plato de la mesa, limpiándome las comisuras de los labios. Ninguno dijo nada más. El frío comenzaba a colarse en el interior de la casa y la incomodidad estaba matándome, por lo que apenas había dado media vuelta para salir y darme un respiro cuando me habló.

—Si decides no intentarlo, no cuestionaré tu decisión —declaró. Le daba la espalda y no podía verla—. Pero creo sinceramente que, de haberlo intentado... tú habrías ganado…

—Mamá… Nosotros no celebramos los cumpleaños antes de la fecha, lo sabes.

Estaba intentando desviar el tema y se dio cuenta, pero respondió a mi comentario.

—¿Tiene algo de malo? Además… —se detuvo, como si estuviera buscando el valor para continuar—… nunca tengo la certeza de si podré llegar viva al día de tu cumpleaños. Concédeme eso, al menos.

Los labios me temblaron y, de pronto, los contornos de todo lo que tenía enfrente se desdibujaron, producto de las lágrimas que habían acudido a mis ojos.

—Mamá…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Primera entrega. ¡Tenemos una suegra Nikiforov! Espero que la hayan disfrutado. No tenía intenciones de publicarlo aún pero de algún modo también me desesperaba al no hacerlo jaja. Ya sé que la historia es medio rara pero de verdad no podía cortarme escribiendo esto uwu. No actualizaré muy pronto, pese a que la mitad del fic ya está escrito, pues temo quedarme a medias (como me suele pasar mucho ewe) y definitivamente no quiero abandonarlo. Quizá suba el capítulo dos, eso depende, pero en cuanto esté todo terminado, comenzaré a subir poco a poco las continuaciones así que agradeceré toda la paciencia que me tengan :)**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario, crítica, pastelazo, tomatazo o chocolates, todo es bien recibido.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Mina.**_


	2. Lo más preciado

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri! On Ice, así como todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Studio MAPPA y sus creadoras (Kubo Mitsurou, Sayo Yamamoto).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AVISOS: "What if…?", algunos papeles invertidos, OC's, insinuaciones de yaoi.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _VICTOR ON ICE_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Lo más preciado_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Octubre, 2015_

—¡Rusia! ¡Es Rusia!

Los clientes voltearon a mirarme, asustados por el grito que había pegado. Todavía sostenía el café, y el hombre que lo había pedido se había quedado con la mano estirada, temeroso de que se lo tirara encima por la emoción que me embargaba.

—¿P-puedo tomar mi café? —preguntó.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Claro, aquí tiene!

Me entregó su billete y después se retiró despacio, mirándome de forma extraña, pero yo no apartaba los ojos de la televisión. En la nueva temporada, habían anunciado por fin las asignaciones de cada patinador en los diferentes eventos rumbo a la final de Grand Prix, en Barcelona. Yuri Katsuki, después de haber complacido a algún fan canadiense que había resultado ganador de su famoso concurso, con todo fotografiado y compilado en una revista de deportes que había comprado, competiría la siguiente semana en la Copa de China, y su segundo evento, el mes entrante, sería nada más y nada menos que la Copa Rostelecom, en Moscú. No era la primera vez que le tocaba estar en Rusia, pues ya había competido en Sochi hacía tres años en el Grand Prix, y también el año anterior durante los Juegos Olímpicos de invierno, pero sí era la primera vez que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para existiera una mínima posibilidad de que yo pudiese ir a verlo.

—¡Víctor! ¡Atiende el mostrador! —me gritó Yakov, observando que la fila aumentaba.

— _¡Okay!_

La sonrisa en mi cara era imborrable y muchas veces estuve a punto de cometer tonterías debido a la distracción. Un viaje a Moscú… No sería muy caro, o al menos no demasiado, y no tenía que estar ahí por más de tres días. ¿Podía costearlo todo? Quizá si pedía un préstamo… ¡No! No podía hacer eso y, por otro lado, no estaba pensando en mi madre. No sería capaz de dejarla sola; ella no podría con todo.

—¡VÍCTOR!

Yakov se plantó frente a mí, arrebatándome el cambio del cliente de las manos y entregándoselo con rabia. Después me tomó por las orejas y me llevó a rastras hasta la bodega trasera, ignorando mis gestos de dolor.

—¡Yakov! ¡Mi oreja!

—Voy a arrancártela si no te callas.

Su agarre se hizo más fuerte, tensando los dedos, y cuando me soltó casi caí de espaldas contra un par de cajas amontonadas.

—¡Duele! —me quejé, probando a tocar mi piel enrojecida.

Yakov chasqueó la lengua y me extendió un sobre de papel oscuro. Me quedé mirándolo sin comprender.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Tu pago —dijo doblando el papel y dándome un golpecito en la cabeza con el mismo.

—Pero… ¿no me pagaste ayer? —inquirí con inocencia, haciendo estragos la paciencia de Yakov. Tomó mi mano a la fuerza, abrió la palma y dejó el sobre en ella, cerrando mis dedos.

—Tu pago —repitió, serio—, y es mejor que lo tomes ya antes de que cambie de opinión —Me dio la espalda y regresó a la cafetería pero, antes de desaparecer, agregó—: Por cierto, el boleto a Moscú no es tan caro como parece. Puedes conseguirlo incluso a mitad de precio, si sabes cómo.

—Yakov… —murmuré, contemplándole con gratitud mientras se marchaba.

El sobre tenía muchos billetes, más de los que me atrevería a contar. La garganta me dolió; nunca había tenido tanto dinero en la mano. Ese día mi madre tuvo que soportar mi comportamiento infantil aflorando por cada uno de mis poros mientras le contaba la noticia y hacía planes sin dejar de fantasear.

—¿Qué debería llevar? ¿Un cartel? ¿Algún peluche? ¿Un ramo de flores? —balbuceé mientras contaba el dinero.

—¿Qué tal alguna de tus obras? —sugirió—. Seguro que le gustará verlas.

En cuanto lo mencionó me ruboricé. Lo había olvidado por completo. Durante mi adolescencia, en esa época de hormonas alborotadas que nos atacaba a todos, mi sentido artístico había florecido y me había empeñado en dibujar, retratar y volver a dibujar a Yuri una infinidad de veces. Al principio nunca me salió, pero después de intentarlo sin parar logré un par de bocetos que eran bastante buenos y que un comerciante en la tienda de periódicos me quiso comprar. Casi le mordí cuando intentó tomarlos. Ahora todos descansaban empacados en una caja debajo de mi cama.

—Mamá, no son obras —le dije, carraspeando—. Dan pena ajena.

—No es verdad —rio ella, y me dio un golpecito en la mejilla que me hizo reír también.

La perspectiva de llevar algo de eso todavía no me convencía, pero pronto una idea refulgió en mi mente y mis ojos se iluminaron.

—¿Crees que podré estar tan cerca como para darle algo en persona?

—Con algo de suerte, sí —Mi madre sonrió, comprensiva. En ese momento una espinita tocó mi pecho y me sentí terrible al dejarla sola.

—¿Segura que estarás bien sin mí?

—Soy vieja, no inútil, Vitya —dijo con dulzura—. Sé lo mucho que esto significa para ti. Llevas trabajando desde que tu padre murió para ayudarme y nunca has gastado un solo rublo en otra cosa que no sea en mí. Además, has fantaseado con ello desde que tenías cinco —rio, acariciando mi cabello. Tomé su mano y la besé; ella acunó mi mejilla.

—No quiero dejarte.

—Estaré bien, y el vecino accedió a ayudarme en cualquier cosa que yo necesite, así que no te preocupes y ve tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo?

Por su mirada, debía tener una cara de absoluta ilusión, porque la suya resplandecía al verme tan feliz.

—De acuerdo.

El mes que duró la espera fue el más eterno de toda mi vida. Me había cuidado demasiado de no ver absolutamente nada de las rutinas actuales de Yuri para sorprenderme al máximo cuando las contemplara ejecutándolas en el momento y a pocos metros de él. Cada día, al levantarme para ir al trabajo, revisaba el calendario y tachaba la fecha correspondiente, llevando una cuenta mental de lo que faltaba para emprender el viaje. Por dentro estaba muriéndome para que el día llegara y, sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, me costó la vida despedirme.

—Tienes leña en el almacén, y la coloqué de tal forma que sea fácil acarrearla —indiqué, nervioso, enrollando como un loco y más de lo debido la bufanda alrededor de su cuello—. Si no puedes encenderlo, no dudes en pedir ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo sé, hijo, ya lo sé —asentía ella.

—No salgas si no es absolutamente necesario, y no te expongas al frío.

—¡Vitya! —me detuvo con seriedad—. Estaré bien. Tú eres el hijo, no yo.

Sonreí, avergonzado, y la envolví en mis brazos justo cuando el tren arribaba a la estación.

—Te veré en dos días —susurré a su oído.

—Te estaré esperando —respondió.

Se separó de mí y permaneció de pie en la barandilla, esperando el momento para verme partir. Levantó la mano, agitándola en el aire y pude responder a su despedida y verla desde lejos hasta que el tren aceleró y desapareció en la distancia.

Moscú, por supuesto, no era lo que yo me imaginaba. Era un monstruo devorador de hombres pintado en colores de nieve y que se encendía en naranja durante la noche. El tren llegó a la estación justo al atardecer, dejándome con poco tiempo para encontrar un lugar en donde pasar la noche. Los grandes edificios se elevaban hacia el cielo, haciéndome sentir insignificante y pequeño.

De algún modo me las arreglé para evitar que me estafaran debido a mi olor de viajero, utilizando el encanto Nikiforov para desenvolverme en aquella jungla helada. Conseguí un cuarto de hotel a menos de la mitad de precio con cena incluida, lo que ya era bastante, y después de ducharme me preparé física y emocionalmente para lo que ocurriría al día siguiente. Por fin conocería a mi ídolo; quizá no hablaría con él, pero podría estar lo suficientemente cerca como para mirarle sonreír e imaginarme el aroma de su perfume. Me recosté sobre la cama, pensando una y mil veces que no estaba preparado para lo que sucedería.

Y tenía razón: no estaba preparado.

El momento en donde todo comenzó, muy tarde al día siguiente, y los recuerdos están tan difusos que no logro acordarme de todos los detalles. El lugar casi reventaba, eso sí lo recuerdo. Recuerdo que la silla saltaba demasiado, hasta que me percaté de que era yo el que saltaba. Recuerdo a la competencia, la tabla de posiciones del programa corto del día anterior, el resto de las asombrosas rutinas y los vítores de la gente, y que Yuri Katsuki era el último competidor en salir a la pista. Recuerdo que me enfadé mucho conmigo mismo cuando caí en la cuenta de que, estando ahí, no habrían repeticiones, o al menos no en HD, y que si me perdía algo no podría apretar el botón de grabado del televisor para volver a visualizarlo. Recuerdo que, cuando le vi salir a la pista y acercarse a su entrenador para recibir las últimas instrucciones antes de deslizarse hacia el centro, dejé de respirar. Esa tarde, él deslumbraba, luciendo el azul como ninguna otra persona lo hacía. El comentarista hizo su anuncio final.

—Representando a Japón, Yuri Katsuki, patinando _Stay close to me._

Entonces comenzó la pesadilla. La voz del tenor me arrulló en un primer momento, y Yuri comenzó la rutina. No lo reconocí al instante, pues mis ojos estaban tan extasiados por la delicadeza que demostraba en cada movimiento que jamás pensé que se tratasen de los míos. Fue después del maravilloso cuádruple flip que todo comenzó a cobrar sentido. No eran iguales, pero las ondas que describían sus manos en el aire y los círculos que trazaban sus pies me resultaron demasiado familiares. Las volteretas, las piruetas, el ritmo de los cambios.

 _No… ¿Qué es esto?_

A mitad de la rutina, se destapó por completo. Yuri giró sobre su cuerpo luego del cuádruple Salchow y se envolvió a sí mismo, pasando su mano sobre su cabeza, tocándose el pelo con suavidad para después seguir deslizándose hacia adelante en un derroche de sentimiento y deseo que no le pertenecían, que eran robados; aquel deseo que experimentaba al imaginar que la persona en mis brazos era…

La gente permanecía absorta, sumida en el encanto, y el silencio se inmiscuía en las profundidades de mi mente, sofocándome aún más. Cuando terminó, ya estaba seguro. Esa era mi rutina, la rutina que había creado durante un receso de un baile escolar en tercer grado y que después había adaptado al hielo. Yuri se detuvo a mitad de la pista, exhausto, e hizo una gran reverencia y sonrió con orgullo. Estaba tan orgulloso...

En cuanto el público vitoreó, me puse de pie, entrando en un caótico estado de negación, y salí corriendo, experimentando una mezcla de emociones que me revolvían el estómago. No sabía hacia dónde me dirigía; solo quería correr, correr hasta expulsar aquello que me atenazaba la garganta y me impedía respirar.

El resto es historia. De algún modo le encontré, le golpeé y fui sacado a jalones del recinto mientras la leyenda viviente se burlaba de mí haciendo como si no comprendiera la razón de su labio partido. Fue un milagro que no me reportaran. Esa misma noche recogí mis cosas y pagué un precio bastante alto, lo último que tenía, por un boleto de tren directo a San Petersburgo. No podía razonar con claridad.

El camino a casa fue solitario y lleno de pensamientos que me eran ajenos. Algún conocido me saludó en la estación al verme pasar pero no me detuve; temía que, si abría la boca, comenzara a maldecir a diestra y siniestra o peor: que la indignación me sobrepasara y me echara a llorar. Sentía pena, vergüenza, ira, impotencia y, sobre todo, decepción. Sin embargo, todas esas emociones se escurrieron de mí como el agua cuando vislumbré mi casa a lo lejos, en mitad de la noche, a oscuras. Durante un instante no supe qué hacer. Las maletas se me resbalaron de las manos, las dejé en la calle y corrí, con el corazón en la garganta. El fuego no estaba encendido… ¿por qué no estaba encendido? La puerta estaba entreabierta y, por la rendija, distinguí la luz de una vela apagada.

—¿Mamá?

La sala parecía irreconocible, consumida por la penumbra. Entre las sombras, resaltando con más oscuridad, distinguí de pie a cuatro personas y, por un momento, pensé que eran ladrones. Estaba a punto de tomar cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, para defenderme hasta que reconocí los rostros medio iluminados de los hombres que vivían en las casas vecinas. Me miraron con sorpresa.

—¡Víctor!

El más anciano, el dueño de la panadería, se acercó a mí. Estaba pálido y me tomó por los hombros, como si no creyera que de verdad estuviera ahí de pie. Parecía querer empujarme, pero no cedí.

—¿Dónde está mi madre?

Todos me miraron, pero ninguno respondió. El miedo hizo acto de presencia, ascendiendo por mi columna como el frío que te paraliza los nervios.

—Víctor, nosotros… nosotros acabamos de… —dijo uno, pero de pronto calló. No pude más.

—¡¿Dónde está?!

Bajaron la vista, apenados, y fue entonces cuando me percaté de la figura que descansaba tranquilamente sobre el suelo, a sus pies, como si se hubiera caído y hubiese decidido quedarse ahí a dormir una siesta.

—Víctor… creo que… creo que…

Sentí las rodillas sobre las tablas del suelo, después las manos y, como un niño que todavía no conoce el equilibrio, me arrastré hacia adelante sin dejar de mirar el bulto que permanecía inerte, escupiéndome a la cara el hecho de que todo mi mundo, ahora sí, ya se había derrumbado.

.

.

.

 _oOoOooOoOo_

.

.

.

 _Febrero, 2016_

Tenía doscientos rublos en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón, unas pocas mudadas de ropa para invierno, una casa demasiado silenciosa como para que yo durmiese dentro de ella y miles de sueños atesorados bajo gruesas capas de hielo cuando él me encontró.

Después de aquella escena y de mi estado de shock, de algún modo conseguí trasladar a mi madre al hospital con la esperanza de que todavía pudiesen hacer algo por ella. Nadie intentó detenerme. Su cuerpo estaba tan frío que parecía haber acogido a Rusia dentro de sí. Escuchaba palabras sueltas, tales como _insuficiencia cardiaca congestiva_ … _líquido en los pulmones_ … _infarto… morgue_. Nada tenía sentido para mí, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Se formó el caos cuando intentaron separarme de ella; había dicho que me esperaría, y ahora ya no me permitiría volver a ver el azul de sus ojos.

Mis ahorros eran casi nulos, pues gran parte los había invertido en el último boleto de vuelta, por lo que los gastos del sepelio escapaban de mis posibilidades. Yakov se ofreció a hacerme un préstamo, insistiendo bastante, pero no lo acepté; me invadía la vergüenza, una que quizá no debería sentir pero que sin poder evitarlo… sentía. Comencé a vender parte de mis cosas, un par de muebles no tan antiguos que yo había comprado, y estuve al borde de la desesperación cuando, aún con ello, todavía no cubría la cuenta. No estaba dispuesto a vender nada que les perteneciera, a ella o a mi padre. ¿Cómo podría? Pronto me vi sentado de una silla de una tienda de pelucas de cabello natural, con un hombre detrás de mí afilando con algo de pena su navaja para hacer desaparecer todo mi pelo y darme una paga por ello. Intentó hacer un corte parejo, pero cuando terminó algunos mechones eran más largos que otros, cubriéndome la frente y parte de los ojos. Era el último retazo de lo que había sido, y ahora ya no estaba.

Nada volvió a ser igual. Volví al trabajo, intentando obviar las miradas de Yakov, pero debido al peso del invierno las ventas cayeron y comencé a privarme de varias cosas. No podía dormir, no podía comer, y bajé de peso. El bosque, tal y como lo había sido en mi niñez, se había convertido de nuevo en mi refugio, guardando entre sus sombras la risa de mi padre y los rescoldos de una felicidad añeja. Ya no podía volver a aquella casa en donde deambulaba el recuerdo de una muerte que pude haber evitado. Los días pasaban a mi lado, abandonándome, mientras me convertía en un fantasma de aquella espesura.

Fue en uno de esos días en los que febrero arribaba y se hacía presente cuando ocurrió.

Esa tarde Yakov me había dejado salir sin ninguna protesta cuando le dije que no me sentía nada bien, y había emprendido una marcha sin rumbo, rozando nieve y ramas que volvían a la vida, inmiscuyéndome entre los árboles y quedando sentado con la espalda recostada sobre un tronco con vista al lago congelado en mitad del bosque cuando los vi.

Al borde del cuerpo de agua se acercaron seis personas, tres adultos y tres infantes. Resaltaban como puntos negros entre la blancura del paisaje. Uno de los adultos, una mujer, se acercó más y observó mejor el lugar, como si estuviese decidiendo algo. El más grande, un hombre robusto, cuidaba de las más pequeñas mientras la otra mujer también observaba. Una de los niñas parecía insistir en algo. Sacó algo de bolsillo, un cuadrado que reflejaba, y comenzó a caminar hacia el hielo, pese a los avisos del mayor, pisando con cuidado y haciendo señas de vuelta. El hombre respondió al llamado de una de las señoras, ordenando a las niñas que regresaran a la zona segura. Una de ellas siguió avanzando cada vez más y más, tomando fotografías. Entonces el hielo se abrió.

—¡Axel!

El grito inicial fue atronador. Fue como si las estatuas hablaran, porque se habían quedado petrificados.

—¡Takeshi! ¡Takeshi, haz algo!

Desesperación. Me incorporé de inmediato. La mujer gritaba con voz atronadora, consumida por el pánico y el miedo. El hombre había salido del shock demasiado tarde y, sin embargo, no tardó en ponerse en marcha y avanzar con abrumo hacia adelante. Un terrible y monstruoso error.

En el agujero a varios metros de distancia, la pequeña pataleaba y agitaba las manos mientras el agua se esforzaba por abrazarle y hacerla suya, sumergiéndola a intervalos cada vez más largos. Tenía poco tiempo antes de perder la conciencia. Los pasos impacientes del hombre sacudían el hielo, casi haciéndolo temblar.

 _¡No! ¡No te acerques más!_

Quise gritarle, pero difícilmente sería escuchado. La mujer intentó avanzar también, pero la otra la detuvo; tal vez era más consciente del peligro que los demás. Si se acercaban así, todos acabarían del mismo modo. Habló con voz fuerte al hombre y sacó su teléfono. Mis memorias se agolparon en mi cabeza, desordenadas y sin sentido. Recuerdos de ojos ciegos bajo el agua, dedos de hielo y un frío que conseguía arrastrarse por debajo de la piel hasta el pecho y el corazón. De pronto, el bulto desapareció de la superficie ondulante; había agotado sus energías.

No lo pensé dos veces. Tan veloz como fui capaz, me desabrigué casi por completo y doblé en dos la chamarra, la más gruesa que tenía, antes de echar a correr hacia el lago. Tenía a lo sumo un minuto o dos, y desde la caída la mitad de ese tiempo ya se había consumido. En cuanto pisé el hielo, lo supe: no había marcha atrás.

 _¡Que no sea demasiado tarde! ¡Por favor!_

El hombre estaba ya muy cerca de aquel agujero, y no parecía dar indicios de detenerse. Aprovechando la velocidad de mi carrera, logré estar lo suficientemente cerca como para advertirle.

—¡No se acerque más!

No obedeció, y era comprensible. Su única convicción era hacer algo, sin importar qué. De algún modo conseguí llegar hasta él y tomarle de la chaqueta antes de que cometiera una locura. Con el impulso casi lo tiré al suelo, pero se revolvió de inmediato y luchó por ponerse de pie.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Mi hija se ahoga!

—Sostenga mis pies —le ordené, echándome al suelo y acercándome al agujero con la mayor rapidez posible. Había observado las labores de rescate muchas veces pero jamás la había ejecutado yo mismo. Esperaba no equivocarme.

El hombre se afianzó a mis tobillos justo en el momento en que alcancé el borde. Parecía comprender lo que estaba intentando hacer. La oscuridad del abismo helado era intimidante y casi sentí el alma abandonarme al pensar en la posibilidad de que ya se hubiese hundido; pese a ello, introduje las manos sin dudar en cuanto vislumbré un atisbo de piel blanca entre el color azul.

—Bien, voy a contar hasta tres y debe tirar de mí, ¿entiende? ¡Uno!

—¡Sí!

—¡Dos!

No esperó el tres. El hombre tiró de mis pies, arrastrándome sobre el hielo mientras mis manos se quemaban al sacar a la niña del agua.

—¡Axel!

La alejé lo suficiente del lugar de la caída, dándole la espalda al hoyo, antes de inspeccionarla. Le abrí la boca, buscando con rapidez el pulso que latía débilmente bajo el arco de la mandíbula. La pequeña respiraba de forma muy irregular y tardó en acoplarse a un ritmo más lento pero, a pesar al tono azulado que se había instalado en sus labios, todavía parecía consciente. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, como quien despierta del sueño, y le sonreí. Estaba bien. Alguien apareció a mi lado, casi empujándome para arrodillarse.

—Estás bien, estás bien, cariño…

Le tocó el pelo húmedo con las manos temblorosas. Los párpados de la niña comenzaron a caer poco a poco, mientras comenzaba a temblar. Alcancé mi chaqueta y la cubrí con ella. Ya se venía el choque de hipotermia.

—Debe revisarla un profesional —indiqué intentando acallar los latidos de mi corazón—, y rápido.

Me alejé un poco para darles espacio. El padre la levantó con diligencia mientras las otras hermanas le seguían de cerca, temerosas. Su madre, una mujer joven de grandes ojos color chocolate me miró con reverencioso agradecimiento.

—Gracias por salvar a mi hija… —dijo, todavía con sacudidas en el cuerpo.

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir bien, como un bálsamo dulce y espeso. Algo en ella me inundaba de calidez. Casi sonreí.

—No es nada…

Antes de terminar la frase, vi el horror en sus ojos y sentí la humedad en mis piernas antes de mirar cuando la superficie se rompía en una grieta prolongada debajo de mí. Estiró los brazos hacia adelante en un intento de alcanzarme, pero no fue suficiente. El hielo rotó sobre sí mismo y el peso me arrastró con él bajo las aguas, arrebatándome el aire de golpe.

Después, todo fue oscuridad.

.

.

.

 _oOoOoOo_

.

.

.

Cuando desperté, la luz tenue de una habitación me recibió con gentileza. No era lo que esperaba. Traté de moverme, incorporándome despacio sobre la cama, pero desistí cuando un dolor punzante en el pecho y la sensación de ahogamiento me embargaron. Me dejé caer sobre la almohada, agotado por aquel esfuerzo tan pequeño. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor. El lugar en el que me encontraba era muy grande, más que la sala de mi casa y mi habitación juntas, y estaba iluminado por focos de luz tenue.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, dando paso a una mujer joven con uniforme que sostenía una bandeja. Entró despacio, pensando que seguía dormido, pero se sorprendió cuando miró en mi dirección.

—¡Ah! ¡Despertó!

—Disculp-…

No me dejó terminar. Regresó por donde vino y escuché su voz gritar en el pasillo, seguido de pasos que se acercaban. Intenté levantarme de nuevo, anhelando escaparme de ahí.

—¡Despertaste! ¡Gracias al cielo!

La voz no era la de la mujer. Yuri Katsuki se acercó corriendo a la cama con el rostro iluminado de alivio. Me tomó por los hombros y me hizo bajar nuevamente hacia la almohada.

—Recuéstate —indicó con amabilidad. Debía estar mirándole con total incredulidad, porque añadió—: Necesitas descansar, y mucho.

Se retiró un momento, alcanzando la bandeja con comida. Otras dos personas ingresaron una a una, hombre y mujer pero, por fortuna, no me agobiaron. Al menos, no demasiado.

—Estaba muy preocupada —dijo ella, acercándose a tocarme la frente con tono maternal. Tenía las manos pequeñas y calientes—, pero me alegra ver que ya estás bien —Sonrió, y sus ojos castaños lagrimearon.

Esa expresión… me era conocida.

—Tú… —murmuré. Mi voz parecía papel de lija, por lo que me aclaré la garganta—. ¿Tú eras la mujer… con la niña?

Ella parecía a punto de asfixiarme con un abrazo pero una mano la detuvo.

—Yuko-chan, dale un poco de espacio —dijo Yuri, acercándose. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesilla de noche y me miró con atención—. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿Comida? Tú solo pídelo y lo conseguiré.

Parpadeé, confundido. ¿Por qué estaba él ahí, y por qué era tan amable conmigo? Sus ojos de alguna forma desbordaban una gratitud tan sincera que me provocaba sentimientos contradictorios. Me sentía incómodo y feliz al mismo tiempo.

—Agua —pedí, y casi al instante alcanzó el vaso y me lo acercó, dispuesto a darme de beber, pero lo tomé con ambas manos y se lo arrebaté con toda la gentileza de la que era capaz. No se inmutó, y tampoco pareció molestarle. Parecía incluso más maravillado—. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?

—Estás en la habitación del hotel donde me hospedo —respondió Yuri, señalando el cuarto—, en el centro de San Petersburgo. Hice que un doctor te revisara cuando te rescataron, después de que quedaste inconsciente al caer al agua luego de salvar a la hija de mi mejor amiga.

—¿Amiga…?

—Yuko-chan —dijo, acercando a la mujer de ojos castaños. Ella le rodeó con un brazo de forma fraternal. Esa era una faceta que jamás le había visto—. Creo que la idea de una sesión de fotos en el paisaje invernal "al natural" no fue demasiado buena después de todo —comentó él, incómodo. Su mano se posó sobre el pelo de Yuko, apenado—. Si no fuera por eso, no habría pasado nada.

—No es tu culpa —contestó ella—. Minako-san tampoco estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

El otro hombre, más alto y fornido, habló por primera vez.

—Sí, pero la otra coreógrafa insistió mucho —Parecía disgustado—. Tengo unas cuantas palabras qué decirle para cuando vuelva a verla.

—Bueno... Al menos no pasó a mayores —recalcó Yuri, sonriendo en un intento de calmar los ánimos.

—Sí —asintió él con los labios apretados. Pronto sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y relajó el ceño—. Si no hubieras estado ahí, no sé qué es lo que habría pasado. Posiblemente lo habría arruinado todo yo solo. Nuestra hija está sana y salva gracias a ti. Te debemos su vida.

Todos se habían quedado en silencio, observándome, dando mayor fuerza a esa convicción que compartían. Me miraban como si pudiese levantarme de pronto y salir volando por la ventana con una capa ondeando.

—Y es por eso que yo también estoy en deuda contigo —dijo Yuri, suspirando—. Por segunda vez.

Retiré la vista, abrumado por las emociones que me recorrían el cuerpo. El pelo mal cortado me caía sobre los ojos en el lado izquierdo, demasiado estropeado como para intentar arreglarlo. ¿En deuda? ¿Por segunda vez? Entonces… ¿él lo recordaba? ¿Me recordaba?

— _Wow…_ —musité, hipnotizado—. ¿Deuda?

—Sí —asintió Yuri—. Pídeme lo que quieras, y yo te lo concederé.

Su rostro irradiaba calidez y la sonrisa no era mentirosa. Él tenía el mundo a sus pies, y nunca antes le había escuchado tan consciente de ello. Parecía tan seguro… Demasiado seguro...

—Vuelve el tiempo atrás, entonces.

Retrocedió, sorprendido por mi petición. La había soltado sin querer, en contra de mis propios deseos, y nada había podido detenerla. Me mordí los labios, soportando la rabia que comenzaba a invadirme y me orillaba a derramar lágrimas de impotencia. Yuri me contemplaba con los ojos abiertos.

—Devuélveme el tiempo que perdí en esa tarde en Moscú para verte —Las palabras surgían a borbotones de mis labios, demasiado agrias y pesadas como para intentar contenerlas—. Devuélveme la oportunidad de cuidar de esa mujer indefensa que permaneció en una casa sumida en soledad donde nadie la escucharía rogar por ayuda —Cuando respiré para tomar aire, mis pulmones ardieron y me di cuenta de que ya estaba llorando—. Si no puedes hacer eso, entonces no quiero tu gratitud.

Yuri no habló. Nadie lo hizo. Yuko se cubrió la boca con una mano y, aunque era seguro que no conocía la historia, bien podía hacerse una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. No quería permanecer en ese lugar por más tiempo; no podía.

—Quiero irme —dije, apretando los dientes de dolor mientras luchaba por mover las piernas y bajar de la cama.

—¡No, no puedes! —se apresuró Yuri, deteniéndome de la manga.

—Sí, claro que puedo.

—¡Nishigori!

El hombre se adelantó y me contuvo justo cuando mis pies habían tocado el suelo y casi me levantaba, impidiéndome avanzar más.

—¡Suélteme!

No fue rudo, pero tampoco fue precisamente suave.

—El doctor indicó que necesitas reposo y tener cuidado con ciertas cosas —dijo, obligándome a acostarme—. ¡No puedes irte!

—Claro que…

De pronto, cuando por fin conseguí apartarle y estuve de pie, me derrumbé.

Ellos tenían razón. No estaba bien, y el tiempo que tardé en recuperar la consciencia de nuevo me lo confirmó. Por suerte, cuando lo hice, no había nadie vigilando. Las sienes me palpitaban constantemente, provocándome un dolor que se intensificaba si hacía intento de incorporarme. Tenía que marcharme de inmediato, lo más rápido posible, pero ya no podrían hacer nada para impedírmelo. Mala suerte.

—Si lo que planeas es intentar escaparte otra vez, te aviso de antemano que no funcionará.

Su voz sonó clara y firme. Estaba sentado hacia mi derecha sobre un gran sofá en una esquina con un libro en el regazo. Traía puestos un par de lentes de carcasa azul que le concedían un aspecto más intelectual del que yo había imaginado. ¿Él usaba lentes? Le quedaban de maravilla. Aparté la mirada, furioso con mis propios pensamientos.

—No pueden retenerme en contra de mi voluntad.

—Técnicamente sí —me atajó, cerrando su libro—, si es indicación de un médico.

Me quedé mirando al techo, pensando en las posibilidades de llegar a la puerta antes de que me atajara. No eran demasiado buenas.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Lancé un bufido.

—¿Acaso importa?

—Sí, y mucho.

Permanecí en silencio, cuestionando sus límites y si en realidad era tan calmado como se dejaba ver en televisión. Le escuché suspirar, y vi que bajaba la cabeza y juntaba sus manos.

—¿Sabes? Sobre la rutina… —comenzó, dubitativo. Eso me sorprendió. Jamás esperé que tocara ese tema—… Siempre pensé que había algo raro con ella —confesó. Con el rabillo del ojo noté que enrojecía—. Cuando Leiko-san me sugirió los movimientos, fue muy extraño —se detuvo, pensando sus palabras. ¿La mujer fea le había dado mi rutina? ¿Cómo pudo…?—. No sé cómo explicarlo pero… era como si alguien ya la hubiera patinado antes, como si… le perteneciera a alguien más. Con el arreglo de la canción la sensación cambió un poco, pero todavía no era completamente mía.

—La interpretaste a la perfección —respondí—. Te adueñaste de ella y ganaste _gracias_ a ella.

—Sí, pero no la sentí —dijo, buscando mis ojos. Lucía vulnerable, sin las murallas de seguridad que siempre parecían protegerlo. Como un hermoso cerdito que no quiere ir al matadero—. Te pido perdón por eso. No sé cómo llegó hasta Leiko-san, ni cómo me permití patinar con ella sin más. Lo siento.

No tenía sentido, no tenía sentido en absoluto que se disculpara por ello.

—No tienes que pedirme perdón. No si no lo sabías.

—Aun así, creo que a mi causa hubieron muchos problemas, ¿no es así? —preguntó, y una punzada me atravesó el pecho.

—Quiero irme, por favor.

Su arrepentimiento no hacía más que complicar las cosas, especialmente porque la culpa había sido mía, no suya. De pronto se puso de pie, caminando con lentitud hacia mí. Estaba con pijama, un suéter holgado y pantalones extra grandes y, pese a todo, seguía pareciéndome la persona más bonita en todo el mundo. Se arrodilló junto a mí, observándome de cerca. No me moví, y cuando pensé que no haría nada más, que su educación, su cultura o lo que fuera no se lo permitiría, alargó la mano y me tocó el flequillo.

—¿Qué pasó con tu cabello? —preguntó en un susurro. No fui capaz de responder. Su mano continuó sobre mí, deslizándose por mi sien y mi oreja, y entonces habló en japonés—. _¿Qué fue lo que te hice?_

—Víctor.

Retiró la mano, sonrojado, como si al fin se diera cuenta de lo que hacía. Sin embargo, lo tomé de la manga y no le permití apartarse.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, desconcertado.

—Víctor —repetí—. Mi nombre es Víctor.

.

.

.

 _oOoOoOo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Diciembre, 2016._

El tiempo pasa, aunque no lo parezca. Pasa para todo el mundo. Consume inviernos, trae primaveras, arrastra el dolor y cura las penas. El tiempo pasa, aunque duela, pero pasa. Incluso para mí.

—Son uno con noventa y cinco —dije en perfecto inglés antes de cobrar al turista que compraba un café americano.

—Listo, se cierra el negocio —anunció Yakov en cuanto el cliente se retiró.

Se acercó a la caja y me la arrebató, comenzando a hacer las cuentas. Le miré extrañado.

—¿Se cierra? Pero todavía son las seis…

—Y yo quiero cerrar —respondió—. ¿Hay algún problema?

Retrocedí. Estaba más gruñón que de costumbre, y no se me antojaba perder el trabajo solo por retarlo.

—No, ninguno.

—Bien, entonces, te veo mañana en la mañana.

Las luces en las calles apenas comenzaban a encenderse. El ambiente tan vacío me traía malos recuerdos. Esa noche sería la gala de la final del Grand Prix de Francia, con Yuri Katsuki coronando nuevamente el podio. Me acomodé la bufanda, sintiendo otra vez la falta de cabello en mi nuca. Lo único bueno de aquello era que ya no gastaba demasiado en shampoo.

Cuando llegué a la esquina, antes de doblar y tomar la avenida, me detuve. Las ventanas de mi casa reflejaban la luz encendida en el interior. Había alguien dentro. Me acerqué con cuidado, observando por los cristales. Una sombra se movía constantemente, andando de un lugar a otro. Tomé la pala para nieve que se encontraba al lado del camino y la sostuve con fuerza, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

—¡Ah! ¿Ya llegaste? ¡Bienvenido!

Yuri Katsuki me sonrió junto a la mesa de la cocina, acomodándose los lentes, arrumbando bolsas con el pie para que no las viera.

—Justo a tiempo —dijo dándome la espalda para sacar los pocos utensilios que utilizaba. Tiré la pala al instante hacia el rincón.

—¿Qué estás…? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Algo dentro de mí, un retortijón intenso y casi doloroso, me provocaba cierta emoción. ¿Cuántas veces le había imaginado de aquella forma? No lo sabía.

—Traje la cena —respondió con naturalidad, colocando entusiasmado dos platos juntos y sirviendo arroz. Esbozaba gestos graciosos de concentración mientras lo hacía, entrecerrando los ojos y sacando ligeramente la lengua hacia un lado en un intento de evitar que ni un solo grano saliera del plato—. ¿Has probado el _katsudon_ alguna vez?

—No —contesté por inercia.

—¡Genial! —dijo con una sonrisa, con sus ojos brillando—. Vas a adorarlo.

—Pero… —No comprendía lo que sucedía—. ¿Y la gala del Grand Prix?

—Ya se las arreglarán sin mí —aseguró, restándole importancia—. ¡Siéntate, vamos! ¡En un segundo estará listo!

Volvió a su tarea, ignorando la incredulidad que me embargaba.

—¿Por qué…?

—No voy a dejarte solo. No esta noche —me advirtió, intentando ocultar lo mucho que le costaba decirlo—. Además, necesito hablar contigo de varios asuntos, como tu prometedor inicio en el patinaje, por ejemplo.

— _¿Qué cosa?_

El ruso se me escapó en la última frase. Casi no sentía mis piernas. Sacó un par de trozos de carne cortada que olían realmente bien y los colocó sobre el arroz.

—Ya me oíste, y créeme —dijo señalándome con la cuchara—, soy muy testarudo cuando se trata de conseguir cosas. Eso debes saberlo, Vitya.

Al decir ese apodo, me acerqué a él y le tomé del brazo, obligándolo a mirarme. Yuri abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿Cómo… cómo me llamaste?

Su expresión no cambió en absoluto, pero parecía orgulloso de sí mismo, de la reacción que había provocado.

—Vitya —contestó, pronunciando el nombre con cariño sincero.

Me quedé en shock durante un momento, petrificado, experimentando un cosquilleo en el estómago acompañado de un dolor agudo en el pecho que ascendió a mi garganta, impidiéndome respirar. Me hería, me hería mucho. No quería que Yuri volviese a pronunciarlo; temía lo que pudiese sentir hacia él si lo hacía.

 _No lo digas. No lo digas más…_

—Por cierto… —se interrumpió, dirigiéndome una mirada indescriptible, y entonces habló en su idioma natal—: … _feliz cumpleaños,_ Vitya _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Segunda entrega! :'D**_

 _ **El fic que había escrito originalmente abarcaba hasta aquí, pero por diversos motivos, principalmente la falta de Victuri xD, decidí extenderlo más. Solo para aclarar de nuevo, las actitudes de los personajes se verán un poco distintas al anime, pues los hechos en su historia repercuten en ellos de manera diferente. La vida de Víctor, por ejemplo, se vio fuertemente afectada y eso de una u otra forma tendrá consecuencias.**_

 _ **¿La historia se repite? Yuri confía en que Víctor puede alcanzar todo lo que desee con un solo empujón pero, ¿cómo puede estar tan seguro? (Intriga, intriga everywhere... Ok no xD)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a las 3 personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme comentario ;u; (Yushi, te quiero ;u;9) y a todos los lectores silenciosos...**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Mina.**_


	3. Farewell

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri! On Ice, así como todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Studio MAPPA y sus creadoras (Kubo Mitsurou, Sayo Yamamoto).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AVISOS: Uso de "What if…?", algunos papeles invertidos, inclusión de OC's, insinuaciones de yaoi (?)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **SUGERENCIA: Buscar el video de Yuzuru Hanyu "Requiem of heaven and earth" durante la exhibición/gala del Campeonato Mundial en Boston de 2016 para tener una idea de la referencia durante el "momento de Víctor". Sabrán reconocer cuál es ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _VICTOR ON ICE_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _SEGUNDA PARTE_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Farewell_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Diciembre, 2016_

A medianoche, justo en el día previo a las festividades de navidad, contrario a lo que esperaba y antes de que intentara conocerle, de que compartiera mis planes con él, de que me permitiera mirarle fijamente y con expectación mientras probaba por primera vez en su vida el _katsudon_ , Víctor Nikiforov intentó echarme a la fuerza de su casa.

—¡Pero…! ¡N-no puedes sacarme!

—Puedo, y lo haré.

—¡Pero… V-vitya! —solté. Me costaba un poco llamarlo de un modo tan informal, pero me habían dicho que era un apodo especial para él, y hasta cierto punto lo único que yo quería esa noche era hacerlo sentir… especial. Claro, no lo pensé lo suficiente.

—¡No me llames de ese modo! —Su rostro se crispó de un modo infantil.

Mientras se esforzaba en empujarme por la espalda, me aferré al marco de la puerta, resistiendo todo lo que podía. Era fuerte, bastante fuerte en realidad, y bien sabía que él alcanzaba y rebasaba con facilidad y por bastante poco mi altura y mi tamaño, pese a ser cronológicamente más pequeño. ¿Acaso era algo de rusos? Sin embargo, aquella era una reacción que yo no entendía.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¿Podemos hablar de ello al menos? ¡Ay!

—¡Fuera! ¡He dicho fuera!

No cedió y, tomando un impulso mayor, ejerció presión contra la parte baja de mi espalda y logró zafarme. Caí de lleno en la nieve, manchándome de blanco el abrigo. Le miré desde abajo sin hacer intento de ponerme en pie; tenía las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo, o por el frío, y respiraba ruidosamente, exhalando un vapor fino con cada bocanada de aire que expulsaba. Estábamos igual a la primera vez que nos vimos, yo en el suelo, él de pie, irradiando una furia que desconocía en ese entonces y también ahora. Sin embargo, había cambiado; el brillo en sus ojos había menguado y en donde antes había estado una brillante melena larga y lacia, ahora no quedaban más que rebeldes mechones de pelo desordenado y disparejo. Víctor había cambiado, y yo también.

 _Vamos, Yuri. Eres un adulto. Puedes lidiar con alguien más joven que tú._

Más joven que yo.

Tragué saliva, armándome de coraje. Quizá si lo intentaba de otro modo…

—¿Nikiforov-kun?

Sus ojos se abrieron y, por un momento, se desconcertó. Luego, su rostro se descompuso. Retrocedió un par de pasos, bajando la mirada y luchando por mantener su gesto de enfado. Entonces, una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, y él la borró de inmediato con la mano.

—¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con eso? —me dijo en voz muy baja, como si temiera no ser capaz de pronunciar la frase si hablaba más fuerte.

—¿Jugar?

Su mirada era de reproche. El iris azulado brillaba tenuemente en la oscuridad, incontrolable como un océano en mitad de una tormenta. Entonces, de algún modo, comprendí.

—Yo… Lo siento… Creí que…

—No vuelvas a hacerlo —señaló, relajando ligeramente sus hombros; su rostro aún estaba pintado de carmín en las mejillas y las orejas—. No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca en tu vida, por favor —No parecía una solicitud; era más bien una orden.

—Está bien —cedí.

Tenía que recordarme que era un extranjero, que posiblemente las cosas para él funcionaban de forma muy diferente a la mía. Algo en mi expresión debió remover el descontrol de sus emociones. Se acomodó la bufanda, cubriéndose la nariz enrojecida, y se acercó a mí, tendiéndome la mano con lentitud.

—Hace frío —dijo, observándome con sus ojos de hielo que, tan lento como el goteo de una llave, apenas comenzaban a ablandarse—. Vamos.

Era muy extraño. Hacía un segundo me había echado sin contemplaciones y ahora, sin ningún remordimiento, me ofrecía entrar de nuevo. No, no era extraño. Era un insensible. ¿Y se suponía que él era un fan mío? Quizá estaba demasiado acostumbrado al prototipo de "fan". Sin embargo, no podía quejarme. Al menos me dejaría seguir con mi propósito de esa noche. Tiró de mí con fuerza y entró en la casa, cerrando la puerta. El fuego emitía chispas de forma débil en la chimenea. Víctor se acercó con rapidez y, haciendo magia, removió las brasas hasta que estuvieron lo bastante juntas y por inercia volvieron a encenderse.

—Impresionante —susurré sin darme cuenta.

Víctor se giró para echarme una corta mirada. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron una milésima y su ceño se relajó. Ahora que le contemplaba mejor era capaz de ver las señas de una persona animada y demasiado joven en su interior. Sus ojos se habían ablandado por completo, mostrándose sensibles y vulnerables. Se quitó los guantes y los dejó sobre una repisa, mirando hacia el suelo y a todos lados menos a mí, casi como si estuviera incómodo. Yo tampoco sabía qué decirle.

—B-bueno… ¿entonces no quieres cenar? —propuse, dirigiéndome a la mesa, haciendo uso de toda la serenidad y buena disposición que siempre procuraba mostrar cuando tenía que ser grabado concienzudamente. De alguna manera, intentar establecer una buena relación con ese ruso estaba convirtiéndose en una tarea titánica, más difícil incluso que cien entrevistas para la FJP.

—Claro.

Escuché sus pasos rodeándome por detrás, demasiado calmado, y de pronto sus manos estuvieron junto a las mías, sorprendiéndome, cerrando bolsas y retirando recipientes vacíos. Era estúpido, muy estúpido y patético, pero casi temía que de un momento a otro estirara el brazo y me pegara.

—Todo lo que dijiste antes… —comenzó él, dándome la espalda—. Todo eso… ¿era cierto?

El ambiente por fin parecía relajarse, lo sentía. Suspiré.

—Yo nunca miento —le dije. Paseé mis manos por el respaldo de la silla mientras miraba el _katsudon_ en el plato. De pronto se me había quitado un poco el hambre—. Y sí, todo es cierto. Voy a ayudarte. _Quiero_ ayudarte —añadí, antes de que él dijera algo—, así que voy a darte una oportunidad, Nikiforov-kun. Eso es todo.

—¿Por qué? —reclamó. Su voz permanecía baja todavía, pero la sombra de una sonrisa de incredulidad se desvelaba en ella; el asunto de su nombre parecía haberse olvidado de momento—. No sabes nada sobre mí. Casi nada —añadió, corrigiéndose.

Estaba de pie cerca de la pequeña estufa, contemplándome de nuevo con aquellos ojos intensos. Eran quizá los más intensos que yo había visto, de un azul muy llamativo y tan luminosos como los de un gato albino.

—Porque te lo debo —contesté. Volvió a fruncir el ceño y, cuando iba a replicar, alcé una mano—. Déjame hablar… por favor —le pedí. Increíblemente guardó silencio—. Soy una persona muy poco clara en ocasiones, me consta. Lo soy incluso cuando intento comprender cosas de mí mismo, así que nunca espero que la gente comprenda mis motivos —Casi me reí, a punto de arruinarlo todo. Sonaba un poco patético, me daba cuenta—. ¿Lo ves? Estoy haciéndolo incluso ahora. Lo que quiero decir es… ¿tan difícil es creer que entre mis planes contemplo el que tengas una gran vida?

 _O al menos lo que se pueda de ella._

Nunca le había dicho algo como eso a ninguna otra persona; caí en la cuenta de ello cuando ya lo había soltado. Víctor no lo creía, estaba claro en su rostro pero, por primera vez, parecía haberlo dejado sin palabras. La suya era una cara digna de ser fotografiada. Se acercó muy lentamente, como si intentara controlar las emociones que se debatían en su interior. Pasó por detrás de mí y, cuando creí que me dejaría solo ahí en la cocina, tomó una de las sillas y se sentó.

— _Okay…_ —dijo en tono suave—. Pero necesito muchas explicaciones, y aunque no veo la forma en que puedas hacerlo, supongo que en eso no puedo detenerte, _Yuri Katsuki_.

Pronunció mi nombre con cuidado, como si temiera dañarlo en su boca. Por alguna razón sonreí ante su mirada, una mirada pícara que me obligó a retirar la vista. Me agradaba, me agradaba bastante, pese a ser increíblemente impredecible. No podía estandarizarlo, de eso estaba seguro. Parecía una caja de sorpresas, siempre lista para desbaratar todo y rehacerlo a su manera.

—¿Cómo se come con esto? —preguntó, intentando sostener los palillos entre los dedos. Era como un niño, uno travieso y lleno de lindura.

—No, lo estás haciendo mal —corregí, acercándome. En un impulso casi le tomé las manos, pero me detuve. No era correcto tomarme tanta confianza—. Es así, ¿lo ves? Los dedos, todo está en los dedos —indiqué, chocando las puntas de los palillos en el aire. Me imitó de forma perfecta, y antes de que pudiera dar gracias por la comida, picó en el plato y se llevó un trozo de carne a la boca.

Entonces, con los ojos brillantes, e invadido por un océano de sabores que contrastaban entre lo dulce y lo salado que en vano intentó contener, Víctor explotó.

.

.

.

 _oOoOoOo_

.

.

.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama de la habitación, con los pies descalzos colgando por el borde cuando el teléfono sonó. La pantallita se iluminó y no me hizo falta ver el nombre para tener una idea bastante acertada de quién llamaba. Solo esperaba que no me destrozara los tímpanos.

—¿Diga?

— _¡Ciao, ciao!_ ¿Yuri?

—Ah, Celestino-sensei.

Una ráfaga de alivio me invadió. Celestino sabía muy poco sobre mi partida repentina, incluso se podría decir que lo abandoné casi sin avisar en absoluto, pero era uno de mis hombres de confianza y tenía la certeza de que no me recriminaría demasiado si antes escuchaba lo que tenía que decirle.

—¡Yuri! ¿En dónde te has metido, muchacho? Llevo intentando contactarte desde hace varias horas.

—En verdad lo siento mucho, sensei —me disculpé—. Fue muy repentino, lo sé, pero puedo explicarlo…

—Espero que sí. Los medios han enloquecido en todos lados, y lo que me pediste que hiciera fue…

Su voz se cortó, como si alguien le hubiera arrebatado el teléfono. De fondo se oyó un grito furioso y, aunque intenté retirar el móvil de mi oído, no fui lo suficientemente rápido.

—¡YURI! —La voz atronadora azotó el altavoz—. ¡Más te vale que tengas una buena explicación para esto y que vayas corriendo al aeropuerto por un boleto de vuelta o si no…! ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?!

Me froté las sienes. Ahí estaba lo que ya sabía que llegaría.

—Buenas noches, Minako-sensei —saludé levemente apenado. Era casi la una de la madrugada—. ¿Podrías bajar la voz? Estoy en un hotel, compartiendo las paredes con vecinos que de seguro necesitan dormir.

Mi chiste no le hizo gracia.

—¡Yuri! ¡No intentes hacerte el gracioso conmigo! ¡¿Te das cuenta de todo el escándalo que has causado?! ¡Tienes suerte de que los comentaristas confundieran tu distracción del programa libre con una lesión y que atribuyeran tu ausencia en la gala a eso! ¡¿Es que acaso no piensas en lo que pudo…?! —Se quedó en silencio de golpe, como si le faltara el aire—. Yuri… —Su voz sonaba ronca ahora—. Esto no es un juego. Debes volver a Detroit. Lo de la gala es excusable, pero...

—Necesito unas vacaciones, Minako-sensei. No puedo.

Estaba jugando con fuego, lo sabía. Minako-sensei también. Rara vez me atrevía a retarla. No habló durante un buen rato, como si meditara sus palabras.

—Yuri, solo quiero que pienses… ¿te das cuenta de lo difícil que será que retomes tu carrera si la dejas ahora?

—No iba a vivir de ello para siempre, ¿no es así, sensei? Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

No volví a escucharla. Un golpe sordo se oyó, seguido de pasos rápidos que se alejaban.

—¿Yuri?

La voz de Celestino graznó en el auricular.

—Sigo aquí. ¿Y Minako-sensei?

—Se ha ido. Me debes un teléfono nuevo —bromeó, intentando aligerar el ambiente. No lo logró—. Yuri, ¿en verdad piensas dejarlo ya? No es que pueda reprocharte, claro. Has sido de los mejores alumnos que he tenido el placer de entrenar, y me alegra poder ver todo lo que has logrado pero… pensaba que querrías ir por más.

Me froté los ojos, luchando contra las emociones que me producían sus palabras. La convivencia con Celestino siempre había sido cálida, llena de bromas pero, más que nada, muy profesional. Nunca me había dicho algo así.

—Lo siento, Celestino-sensei, pero hay algo más importante que eso en este momento. Una cuestión de honor, por llamarlo de alguna manera; de compensar lo que arruiné.

—Entiendo.

—De todas formas, me gustaría poder seguir contando con su ayuda. ¿Logró averiguar algo sobre lo que le mencioné?

—No demasiado —contestó—. Es complicado, tal y como te dije, y las únicas formas en las que podría funcionar serían invirtiendo para que lo acepten en la federación, algo que creo poco probable, o financiándolo tú mismo y yendo en contra de esta, lo que será aún más difícil. De cualquier modo, requerirá una gran suma, y tendrá que empezar desde cero, abriéndose paso en torneos pequeños.

—Lo pagaré.

—¿Estás seguro? —Celestino parecía incrédulo—. ¿Estás seguro de que ese chico vale la pena? Solo miraste el video durante medio minuto. No puedes asegurar que va a lograr un lugar en esta jungla tan fácilmente.

—Créame, Celestino-sensei —le dije, sonriendo—. Lo estoy. De cualquier forma, le agradeceré que continúe apoyándome con eso; me contactaré con usted regularmente para estar al tanto. Gracias.

—Cuídate, Yuri. _Ciao, ciao._

Colgó. Rodé hacia un lado, descansando boca abajo y enterrando la mejilla entre las sábanas. Todavía tenía el teléfono en la mano. Abrí la galería, pasando directamente a la sección de videos. Era el último que había recibido. El último que había visto en Francia antes de la competencia del programa libre de la final de Grand Prix, antes de tomar mi decisión y comprar un boleto para el primer vuelo hacia Rusia, y seguía ahí. Presioné el ícono y saltó en pantalla completa. Era un video de poco más de medio minuto, pero había sido suficiente para causar una completa revolución en mí y en todo lo que yo conocía.

La figura de Víctor, oscura entre el acendrado paisaje de nieve, destacaba en el fondo. Se deslizaba suavemente sobre la pista casi sin ninguna intención, con el largo cabello platinado enmarcando ambos lados de su cara. Luego comenzó a bailar. El acercamiento se activó en ese momento y pude apreciar cada uno de sus movimientos, delicados al principio, feroces al final, irradiando una pasión desenfrenada que cobraba vida y se escurría del móvil, saltando de la pantalla e inmiscuyéndose bajo mi piel.

El video era de Leiko-san, quien lo había grabado con gran precisión desde debajo de su abrigo antes de decidir que era más sensato dibujar los movimientos de su silueta para así inspirar mi programa libre. Incluso los bocetos que al final se vio obligada a mostrarme tenían su nombre al pie de página. _Víctor, RU._ La vergüenza que sentí cuando corroboré lo que aquel joven me había reclamado durante la Copa Rostelecom fue inmensa. Lo único que le agradecí a Leiko-san antes de que la despidieran fue que al menos su imprudencia me permitía apreciar a Víctor en todo su esplendor sobre la pista.

—Nunca me has visto patinar.

Eso era lo que había dicho esa misma noche en su ronda de preguntas que surgió después de la cena. Cuestionó todo, desde su condición, el estatus actual de la temporada, el terrible efecto que mi breve receso tendría sobre mi carrera, su poca disposición a abandonar su trabajo para perseguir un sueño imposible, su falta de experiencia así como la casi imposible probabilidad de que lo admitieran en la federación sin antecedentes de por medio y, finalmente, lo más obvio: que jamás le había presenciado tocar el hielo. No me atreví a decirle que sí lo había hecho.

Tenía razón en muchas cosas, por supuesto. No era pesimismo; tampoco se trataba de falta de visión o de superación personal. Era solo… De alguna manera Víctor era más realista en cuanto a todo lo que le rodeaba y sucedía, con los pies bien plantados sobre la tierra… o más bien sobre la nieve. No sería nada fácil lo que venía a continuación.

La vibración del teléfono me despertó en la mañana. Me había quedado dormido en la incómoda posición sin nada que me cubriera y mis pies estaban helados. Me froté la cara, limpiándome la saliva que se me escurría de la boca. ¿Había roncado? Tenía años desde la última vez que había roncado; regularmente lo hacía cuando me sentía inseguro de algo que debía hacer.

Revisé el celular, viendo los nuevos mensajes. Había uno de Yuko, tres de Minako-sensei, uno de mi madre y el reciente de Celestino.

Me puse de pie de un salto, respondiendo con rapidez mientras buscaba los zapatos con desesperación. El corazón casi me saltaba del pecho. Lo había conseguido. Celestino lo había conseguido. Había logrado poner sobre la mesa la propuesta de incluir a Víctor en la nómina de patinadores, algo casi imposible si no se tienen antecedentes en el deporte, retando a su paso a la federación rusa. En el mensaje admitía que no tenía idea de cómo todo aquello podría funcionar, pero no habían tardado en considerar su petición en cuanto les contó con los dedos todos los ceros de la suma que él había mencionado. Por desgracia, incluso en nuestro mundo de hielo, algunas cosas funcionaban así. Nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz por ello.

Eran casi las seis de la mañana, pero no podía quedarme dormido otra vez. Me abrigué lo suficiente y cerré la puerta con llave antes de salir. No era demasiado temprano. El velador recorría las escaleras y me saludó de forma amable cuando pasé a su lado. No lo creí posible, pero Rusia despertaba por completo incluso aunque no saliese todavía el sol. Quizá en aquel lugar ya lo estarían.

Lo vi a través del cristal de la puerta a metros de distancia. Las luces de la cafetería estaban encendidas y las personas salían y entraban con regularidad, cargando bolsas de papel con algún bocadillo dentro y grandes vasos de café americano en la mano. Víctor estaba detrás de un mostrador de madera, atendiendo con diligencia y sonriendo cordial. Entré justo cuando un hombre de negocios salía a prisa y me mezclé entre la multitud, fingiendo contemplar los bizcochos que, evidentemente, eran una nueva incorporación. Escogí uno al azar y me acerqué al mostrador, colocando la bandeja encima con el dinero en mano. Víctor me daba la espalda, revisando apurado notas de papel.

—¿Es todo lo que llevará? —preguntó en automático, con una voz cálida ensayada mientras se llevaba un teléfono fijo a la oreja y marcaba—. ¿Me permite? En un segundo lo atiendo.

—Claro.

Dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados en cuanto pronuncié la palabra y se quedó mirándome, sorprendido de verme ahí. Su uniforme blanco con delantal café oscuro le sentaba muy bien. Sin embargo, no abandonó su tarea. Sonrió, retador, y acomodó el teléfono entre su hombro y su mejilla para encararme.

—¿Sí? ¿Con el encargado de distribución? —dijo marcando el precio de mi producto y embolsándolo. No me quitaba los ojos de encima; comenzaba a ponerme nervioso. Me lanzaba sonrisas furtivas a intervalos mientras se esforzaba en fingir que no me conocía—. Ah, sí, lo que ocurre es que necesitamos hacer otro pedido de urgencia. ¿Podría registrar uno a nuestro cargo, por favor? —Cubrió el auricular con la mano y se inclinó hacia adelante—. ¿Desea algo más?

—Sí, un descafeinado, por favor —pedí.

Logró entregármelo sin colgar en un tiempo récord. Era asombroso en lo que hacía, casi como si tuviera más de dos brazos.

—Muy bien, ¡gracias! —Devolvió el teléfono a su lugar y centró toda su atención en mí—. Son tres con cincuenta y nueve.

—Por supuesto —asentí, demorándome más de lo habitual en soltarle el dinero. Se dio cuenta—. Ah, se me olvidaba —Me apoyé sobre la barra, procurando que nadie más que él escuchara—. ¿Puedes reunirte conmigo en la pista del lago?

Sonrió de forma encantadora, tentándose en lo que parecía ser una respuesta negativa.

—Mi descanso empieza a las doce. No puedo irme antes.

—Mmm… —Lo pensé durante un momento, disgustando al hombre detrás de mí en la fila—. Supongo que he de hablar con el jefe para solucionarlo —dije retirándome. Víctor me siguió con la mirada, luchando por contener el brillo de diversión que comenzaba a vislumbrarse en sus ojos.

—Suerte con ello —me despidió. Cuando lo perdí de vista, dejé salir por completo el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Mi cabeza parecía dar vueltas. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Acaso Víctor se lo había replanteado todo tan pronto? ¿Cómo habíamos pasado de un "quiero destruir tu cara" a… bueno… _esto_? Solo había transcurrido una noche, y ahora parecía que estábamos…

—Ah, es usted de nuevo.

El hombre de rostro arrugado y gran calva me despertó del letargo. Regresaba de la parte trasera con cajas en las manos y atravesaba otra puerta con un letrero en blanco y negro de "Solo personal autorizado". Me echó una mirada y le seguí, cerrando detrás de mí.

—Feltsman-san —Incliné la cabeza a modo de saludo—. Un placer verle de nuevo.

—Veo que no lograste convencerlo —comentó, acentuando las comisuras de sus labios—. No creí verlo tan temprano esta mañana. Llegó incluso antes. ¿No aceptó?

—No es eso —comencé, replicando—. Es solo que… —No sabía cómo explicárselo—. Bueno, creo que para empezar lo del nombre no fue una gran idea.

—Se lo dije —murmuró Yakov. Hice un puchero. ¿Cómo era que Víctor podía trabajar tan a gusto ahí?—. Lo conozco. Esa era una fibra muy sensible. No podía esperar otra cosa.

—Pero —comencé, echando una mirada hacia atrás para comprobar que estábamos solos— parece que ya comienza a planteárselo.

—Eso también se lo dije, ¿recuerda? —continuó él, sin dejar de lado su labor—. Lo sabía de antemano. Víctor puede parecer un estúpido a veces —explicó con naturalidad mientras le clavaba los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía hablar de una persona así sin más?—, pero no es tan tonto. No podría desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta que solo en sus sueños se ha presentado. Tarde o temprano tenía que ceder. Es tu fan, después de todo.

—No lo parece.

El señor gruñó una palabra en voz baja y cruzó los brazos.

—Porque se trata de ti. Es lógico. Vitya no puede dejar salir sus emociones si está con su ídolo de la infancia. Se avergonzaría de sí mismo. Probablemente tiene miedo de asustarte con su fanatismo.

Ahora que él lo decía, todo cobraba sentido. Si los papeles estuvieran a la inversa y el patinador estrella fuese él, ¿cómo habría actuado yo? Me cubrí el rostro ante la posibilidad. No, no podía estar imaginando aquello.

—Quisiera llevar a Víctor a la pista de patinaje un momento —dije—. ¿Se podría?

Pareció pensarlo un segundo, contemplando los vasos desechables en donde servían el café y las pajillas. Frunció el ceño y luego asintió, caminando hacia la puerta.

—Tendré un par de problemas con la clientela pero está bien —aceptó, empujando la madera—. Por ese muchacho, lo que sea —Su mirada estaba perdida cuando lo dijo y, de manera inconsciente, sonrió. Era una imagen bastante curiosa de contemplar. Yakov Feltsman parecía pensar en Víctor como un padre vela por un hijo—. Iré a decirle yo mismo, porque si lo haces tú quizá ni siquiera te haga caso.

Empujó el domo y yo le seguí de cerca, dando soplos pequeños al café mientras él se desviaba y llamaba a Víctor con un gesto. Cerré la puerta principal del local un segundo antes de que Nikiforov dejara su puesto y me siguiera con la mirada hasta la salida, casi sin ponerle atención a su jefe. Permanecí de pie sobre la avenida, apoyado en la barandilla mientras me calentaba las manos con el recipiente tibio. Miles de interrogantes me asaltaban. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer, y cómo?

Salió por la puerta, acomodándose el pelo y sacudiendo nieve de su cabeza. Todavía traía los pantalones oscuros de su uniforme, pero se había quitado el delantal y caminaba ajustándose el abrigo sobre la camisa blanca con chaleco. Me vio de pie a mitad del camino y se detuvo.

—No creí que vendrías aquí.

—Imaginé que aquí te encontraría —dije ofreciendo el vaso de café. Lo tomó por pura cortesía y saboreó un poco antes de devolvérmelo—. Tómalo; beber mucho café me hace ir al baño.

—Odio el descafeinado.

Me reí. Era tan curioso, y aquel enigma que se formaba alrededor de él me impulsaba a hacer más por descubrirlo.

—Hasta ahora tengo dos buenos motivos de demanda en tu contra —señaló con gesto de suficiencia—. El primero, por irrumpir sin permiso en mi propiedad, y el segundo, por invadir mi privacidad y mi información personal —sonrió, malicioso, mientras yo sentía cómo el color se desvanecía más de mi rostro.

Entonces Víctor estalló en risas. Se pasó un breve momento así hasta que abrió de nuevo los ojos y se detuvo, suspirando mientras sus mejillas se enfriaban con polvo de escarcha. Tardé un instante en darme cuenta de que le estaba observando con fijeza. Tenía una risa muy curiosa, demasiado suave, demasiado cálida.

—Es broma —murmuró, girando y emprendiendo la marcha. Le seguí de cerca.

—Vaya —respondí, sin saber qué más agregar.

De alguna manera me sentía joven de nuevo cuando estaba a su lado. Joven, intranquilo, inseguro, completamente perdido, y lo que más me desconcertaba era que a Víctor no parecía importarle en absoluto. La mayoría de la gente esperaba demasiado de la gran estrella del patinaje, Katsuki Yuri, y por ello a través de los años me había esforzado en acostumbrarme a parecer siempre lo más perfecto posible, encerrando en una caja fuerte mis inseguridades, pero en ese instante…

—Entonces supongo que no te importa que alguien te acose.

Le di un sorbo al café, apartándolo y enrojeciendo al instante cuando caí en la cuenta de que los labios de Víctor ya habían estado ahí también. Él me echó un vistazo de soslayo, retirando la vista de inmediato.

—Si eres tú —comenzó, ocultando el rostro— puedes acosarme todo lo que quieras.

Ahí estaba, ese atisbo de fanatismo que el señor Yakov había mencionado. Víctor lo había dejado escapar esa vez, como si sus emociones estuvieran al borde de la explosión y estuviera lo suficientemente desesperado como para querer tantear el terreno. Me oculté de nueva cuenta en el café, en busca de serenidad. Cuando hablé, casi sonreí.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

El trayecto hasta la pista fue muy largo. Le conté todo, sin guardarme ningún detalle. Víctor escuchó en silencio, cavilando conmigo y haciendo preguntas de repente.

—Entonces… ¿podría…? ¿Yo en verdad podría…?

Su rostro relucía, iluminado por una pequeña y frágil llama de esperanza que la noche anterior no le había vislumbrado.

—Podrás —contesté. Confiaba en él, era la certeza más grande que tenía.

Víctor negó con la cabeza, bufando.

—Todavía no te he dicho que sí.

—Estas discutiendo esto conmigo mientras caminamos hacia la pista de patinaje con mi café en la mano —le reclamé—. En un lenguaje no hablado, ya has dicho que sí.

Nos detuvimos antes de cruzar la calle. El sol aún no había salido del todo, y el arrebol en el horizonte apenas comenzaba a percibirse con los pinceles del artista. El hielo relucía como un espejo oscuro. Víctor se detuvo sobre la barandilla.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó.

Tomé un gran sorbo para calentarme la garganta antes de soltar mi petición.

—Patina para mí.

En la oscuridad, y por primera vez desde que le conocía, Víctor Nikiforov se ruborizó. No dijo nada, pero no hizo falta que lo hiciera. El rojo pálido de sus mejillas hablaba por él. En silencio, se acercó y saludó al encargado de la caseta quien, gratamente sorprendido, le ofreció un par de patines en estado regular para calzarse. Tendría que comprarle unos profesionales aunque, si era sincero conmigo mismo, Víctor no lo aceptaría. Tardó un poco en entrar a la pista, pero en cuanto las cuchillas tocaron el hielo, Víctor se relajó de forma visible, adoptando una faceta extraña.

—¿Qué quieres que patine? —preguntó.

—El patinaje se trata de sentimientos, ¿no es así? —le dije. Él asintió. Eso sí que lo comprendía—. No puedo decirte lo que puedes sentir o no —Sus manos se hallaban sobre la barandilla, apoyadas para escucharme de cerca. En un impulso impropio, coloqué las mías sobre las suyas—. Solo muéstrame lo que sientes, sin cortarte en nada.

Se separó de mí temblando pero asintió, deslizándose hacia la lejanía con gran facilidad. Lo que él me mostró esa mañana jamás se perderá en mis memorias. Víctor nunca volvió a interpretar aquella rutina; fue la primera vez y la última. Cuando lo pienso, por mi cabeza siempre cruza la idea de que pude haberlo grabado pero, después de todo, si lo hubiese hecho, no habría disfrutado de la forma en que lo hice. Cuando estás demasiado preocupado por grabarlo todo, te olvidas de vivirlo, y cosas como esa solo se aprecian una vez.

Víctor se posicionó con la cabeza gacha y los brazos relajados a sus costados. Entonces, con una música imaginaria, comenzó a moverse. Primero dio un par de pasos, extendiendo una mano hacia el frente como si anhelara alcanzar algo antes de resbalar y caer sobre el hielo; esa fue mi primera impresión, hasta que me di cuenta de que no había caído: era un ave que había sido derribada. Movió los brazos como si fueran alas ahora sin función y luego hacia arriba, como si buscara el cielo que le había abandonado, y se puso de pie de nuevo, deslizándose hacia adelante, dando giros diversos y juntando los pies, con la mirada en el hielo.

Iba en retroceso, marcando su paso y dejando un camino de escarcha. Volvía a mover las manos, intentando volar, reclamando a las nubes y al todopoderoso por no permitirle hacerlo. Se preparó, patinando hacia atrás e hizo un salto que no salió bien, un salto simple y sin dificultad, pero que sirvió para darle fuerza y regresar. Dio un giro y se dobló sobre sí mismo, colocando las manos hechas puños a ambos lados de su cabeza, suplicando, reflejando dolor e impotencia.

Hizo una voltereta sencilla, y luego otra, moviéndose en círculos y sin control antes de detenerse y lanzar los puños hacia los lados. Lucía como una bailarina, la más grácil de todas, con extremidades suaves y flexibles que ejecutaban los movimientos de manera natural, asemejándose cada vez más a un ave preciosa. Entonces hizo algo que me sorprendió: se agachó, cruzando la pierna izquierda bajo la rodilla derecha y apoyando la mano izquierda sobre la pista, y dio una vuelta, levantando el brazo libre hacia arriba, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada. Me cubrí la boca para evitar una exclamación, observando su siguiente salto.

Retrocedió, lanzando las manos hacia adelante, como si no quisiera dejar ir y, después de su giro, atisbé a la distancia su expresión afligida y las lágrimas que ya resbalaban desde sus ojos. Se cubrió la boca, evitando el aprecio de su tristeza y continuó hacia adelante, saltando, girando, sosteniendo su garganta. Al dar la vuelta rasgó el hielo, arrojando una línea de volutas blancas, una y otra vez, descontrolándose, liberando la rabia y la presión, sosteniendo su corto cabello y ofreciendo una disculpa de rodillas.

Cuando su pierna tocó la superficie, su mano alcanzó los restos del hielo picado por él mismo y los levantó, llevándoselo a los labios. Aunque no le escuchaba, pude oír la pregunta muda.

 _¿Es esto lo correcto?_

Dio un último giro, desprendiéndose de sus últimas energías y se abrazó a sí mismo, un último consuelo, antes de elevar la mirada y detenerse. El sol comenzaba a asomarse, impaciente, derramando su luz de oro sobre la silueta de Víctor, y yo no sabía en qué momento había comenzado a llorar. A pocos metros, el encargado le contemplaba absorto, en trance, con la boca abierta y los ojos húmedos. Víctor respiraba con dificultad; su pecho se movía visiblemente y sus ojos no abandonaban el cielo.

— _¿Será eso suficiente?_

Habló en ruso, lo suficientemente claro para que su voz se escuchara, y al principio pensé que me llamaba a mí, pero no. Era a ella. Le hablaba a ella, y esa había sido su despedida.

Cuando se acercó evité su mirada con decoro. No quería incomodarle y, si él necesitaba llorar, tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo en paz. Sin embargo, fue él mismo quien me buscó. Lo recibí en la entradilla y le di la mano para que saliera y se quitara los patines. Me agarró de la manga y no me soltó. Su rostro estaba pálido, con el rubor del cansancio todavía dejando su marca, y sus pestañas estaban mojadas, pero había algo diferente. Los labios le temblaron y sonrió, un gesto fácil, profundo y sincero.

—¿Cuándo empezamos? —preguntó.

Se rio y, como si fuera contagioso, el sonido vibró en mi pecho y me provocó una risa también. Ya lo comprendía. Víctor era libre al fin.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Entrega número tres, y se viene lo bueno XD**_

 _ **Como mencioné al principio, recomiendo mucho que observen el video para poder apreciar mejor lo que traté de describir. A partir de este capítulo habrán varias referencias a patinadores reales que inspirarán las rutinas, así que agradecería mucho que les echaran un vistazo.**_

 _ **La rutina de Hanyu, como bien indica su nombre, es un "réquiem", una especie de canto a la muerte que destila belleza, sentimiento y sensibilidad por donde sea que la mires y que, de acuerdo a como yo la percibo y la interpreto, deja entrever el dolor, la ansiedad, la furia, la desolación, la tristeza y la nostalgia ante lo perdido.**_

 _ **Dato curioso: Kenji Miyamoto, coreógrafo de las rutinas de Yuri! on Ice, creó esta coreografía para Yuzuru Hanyu también OuO**_

 _ **Quise atribuir esa imagen a Víctor por el mismo motivo: él está "cantándole a la muerte", reclamando por la muerte de una persona que jamás podrá recuperar, y Yuri lo siente.**_

 _ **Eso es todo. Gracias a las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un comentario. Me animan mucho. ¡Los amo! *u* Y para el resto, sean bienvenidos xD ¡Gracias a todos por leer!**_

 _ **Mina.**_


	4. Capítulo intermedio: Príncipe de Rusia

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri! On Ice, así como todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Studio MAPPA y sus creadoras (Kubo Mitsurou, Sayo Yamamoto).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AVISOS: Uso de "What if…?", algunos papeles invertidos, inclusión de OC's, insinuaciones de yaoi, surrealismo que roza el realismo (?) xD**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _VICTOR ON ICE_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _3.5: Capítulo intermedio_

 _._

 _Príncipe de Rusia_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Septiembre, 2017._

La primera vez es siempre la más difícil.

Estás nervioso, las manos te sudan, el corazón te rompe las costillas y se rasga a sí mismo en el pecho hasta dejarte sin respiración. Yo lo sabía, él lo sabía, e incluso habíamos hablado de ello, y sin embargo eso no menguaba la magnitud de los sentimientos.

.

— _¡No! ¿Fue ese un toe loop o un salchow? Tienes que aprender a manejar las cuchillas. ¿Qué pasará cuando intentes hacer el lutz con todo el público mirándote? Vamos, comienza de nuevo._

— _¡Sí!_

 _._

Sí, la primera vez siempre era la más difícil.

—¿Estás nervioso?

Víctor tomó otro trago de agua, negando con la cabeza. Estaba al borde de la pista, con las manos apoyadas contra el barandal de seguridad mientras otro competidor de Rusia terminaba su rutina y recibía las ovaciones a varios metros de distancia. Sonreía, pero no era el mismo gesto de siempre. Yo lo sabía. Entre los secretos que mi mente encerraba, la imagen de su verdadera sonrisa nunca se perdía, aquella en la que los ojos se le arrugaban en las comisuras, donde las cejas se relajaban y donde aquel fino labio suyo describía una leve punta hacia abajo, asemejándose a un corazón.

 _._

— _¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo comida en la cara?_

— _N-no, no es nada._

— _¡Yuri~! ¡Dímelo!_

— _No es nada, en serio._

— _¿Me salió una mancha? ¡Oh, dios! ¡Es el mal de familia! ¡Sabía que mi padre no tenía lunares!_

— _Tu piel está tan perfecta como siempre._

—… _¿Qué tanto?_

—… _Perfecta, como siempre._

 _Sonrió._

 _._

Todo en él era particular, y yo había llegado a conocer cada uno de esos detalles.

Se puso serio, tapando la botella y respirando de la forma en la que Minako-sensei, mujer extraordinaria a la que su amor por mí no le permitía enfadarse por mucho, le había enseñado. Ella estaba en algún lugar de esa tarima, observando, y posiblemente cruzando los dedos para que todo se diera bien.

 _._

— _Creo que al fin veo lo que te cautivó de él._

— _¿S-sí?_

— _Sí. En alguna otra vida debió ser un fantástico bailarín._

— _Suena a como si quisieras que bailara en vez de patinar._

— _Si no se tratara de ti, ya lo habría persuadido de ser mi discípulo._

— _Técnicamente, ahora también es tu discípulo._

—… _Me recuerda a ti… a cuando tu vida era practicar ballet en mi academia._

—... _Gracias... No solo por esto… sino por ayudarme en todo._

— _Te quiero, Yuri. Si me necesitas, ahí estaré._

 _._

Después de un suspiro, Víctor habló.

—Si en algún momento fallo… o me caigo…

La presión comenzaba a sofocarlo, me daba cuenta. Víctor tenía todo un mundo en su cabeza, tan complejo como el de cualquiera.

 _._

— _Me odiarán. Todos los japoneses me odiarán._

— _¿Por qué dices eso?_

— _Porque, gracias a mí, tú has dejado la competencia._

— _No lo harán._

— _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

— _No lo harán… no si les rindes un tributo._

 _._

Mis dedos se movieron por sí solos. Mi mano se adelantó a mis pensamientos, acercándose a su rostro y posándose sobre la curva de su mandíbula en donde el hueso prominente daba paso a la suave piel del cuello. Levanté su cara, obligándole a mirarme, y entonces percibí el pulso que la tensión del momento aceleraba bajo mi palma. No se movió, pero estaba tan sorprendido por el gesto como yo. No retrocedí.

—Si caes —comencé en un susurro para que nadie más escuchara. Más tarde comprendí que no era por vergüenza, ni por decoro; simplemente quería que aquellas palabras solo las conservara él—, iré hasta allí para ayudarte a ponerte en pie.

 _._

— _¡No puedo hacerlo!_

— _Sí, sí puedes._

— _¡No, no me sale! ¡Voy a perder por falta de puntos en técnica y todo será un desastre!_

— _La técnica no lo es todo, tú mejor que nadie sabes que lo que te digo es verdad._

— _Pero…_

— _Y si en algún momento te caes… yo estaré ahí para levantarte._

 _._

Me miró a los ojos y abrió la boca, como si fuese a contestar, pero entonces en las bocinas resonó su nombre con la intensidad de la urgencia. Víctor suspiró, buscando mi mano una última vez y dando un apretón. Su rostro se había relajado de forma considerable y casi sonreía. Justo antes de partir, dejó salir aquella mirada intensa e indescriptible, desbordante de ineludible sensualidad, que me provocaba un involuntario cosquilleo en el estómago.

—No me quites los ojos de encima.

Se deslizó hacia atrás, separándose de mí, abriendo los brazos al pequeño público ruso que vitoreaba por razones que no se preguntan, lanzándose en picada desde una cumbre como un ave que toma el vuelo suficiente para regresar al cielo que una vez le perteneció.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Entrega número tres… punto cinco jajaja.**_

 _ **La verdad es que esto salió de último momento, cuando me di cuenta de que había pasado por alto las pequeñas competencias que se llevan a cabo antes de las oficiales rumbo al Grand Prix, pero como el capítulo cuatro ya está escrito (casi) y no quise tener que agregar este arco ahí, se los traigo en ese mini intermedio.**_

 _ **Ahora, una pregunta muy preguntada… ¿qué opinan de la longitud de los capítulos? ¿Creen que son demasiado largos? ¿Les gustaría que los cortara? Tengo ese problema de no saber cortar cuando escribo jajaja, pero podría intentarlo.**_

 _ **Actualizaré, si no hay ningún inconveniente, el fin de semana con el cuarto capítulo en sí. Cualquier comentario que tengan o alguna opinión, si mi fic los entretiene o les saca de vez en cuando alguna sonrisa (something like that), estaría muy feliz de que me lo dejaran en la cajita de los comentarios para que pueda leerlos :D**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**_

 _ **Mina.**_


	5. Serendipia: parte uno

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri! On Ice, así como todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Studio MAPPA y sus creadoras (Kubo Mitsurou, Sayo Yamamoto).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AVISOS: "What if…?", papeles invertidos,insinuaciones de yaoi.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _VICTOR ON ICE_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Serendipia_

 _._

 _Parte uno_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Un dólar por tus pensamientos.

Se giró a medias al escuchar mi voz y la brisa le sacudió el pelo de los ojos. Víctor sonrió mientras se hacía a un lado para hacerme espacio en el balcón. Le pasé uno de los dos vasos que traía en las manos y me apoyé sobre el descanso de piedra, respirando el aire fresco de la ciudad.

—No hay trato —respondió con picardía—. Mis pensamientos valen al menos dos dólares.

Me reí.

—Vale, entonces los pago.

Soltó una risa seca, lanzando un suspiro y removiendo varias veces el líquido en el vaso que exhalaba un vapor oscuro. Lo miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Qué es?

—Es la receta secreta de mi padre —dije con solemnidad—. El famoso coctel de Yu-topia Katsuki.

Intrigado por el nombre, olfateó primero, acercando la nariz hacia el calor que desprendía la bebida antes de atreverse a dar un sorbo. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando sintió el sabor y posó de nuevo la boca para dar un trago más profundo.

— _Vkusno…_ ¡Es delicioso! ¿Qué es lo que contiene?

—Es una mezcla de jugos, un par de especias y algunas frutas que solo se consiguen en Hasetsu —contesté—. Mi familia la ofrece como parte de los menús especiales en el _onsen_.

—Oh… —Volvió a mirar el líquido y se terminó lo que restaba con más ansia e impaciencia. Parecía extasiado. Se relamió los labios de forma inconsciente, pensativo, y lanzó una de esas sonrisas suyas en forma de corazón—. Es casi como tomar una parte de ti… ¿no?

La última frase, tan inofensiva como la dijo, parecía desvelarse en otra cosa bastante más morbosa. De pronto sentí un repentino calor en las mejillas y retiré la mirada, avergonzado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó. Su rostro lucía tan inocente, sospechosamente inocente, todavía sin darse cuenta.

—No, nada —murmuré, escondiéndome en la bebida.

Nunca me había ocurrido eso de mal interpretar las cosas, pero en el tiempo que llevaba junto a Víctor, de alguna forma todo daba la impresión de esconder detrás un segundo significado. O quizá era que yo me estaba volviendo loco.

 _¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Yuri?_

Lentamente, Víctor volvió su atención a la ciudad, perdiéndose de nuevo en algún lugar entre todas las sombras puntiagudas, las luces, los sonidos de los automóviles y el arrullo de los árboles. Era ya bastante tarde, por lo que el frío de la temporada ya comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia. Pese a ello, Víctor parecía muy tranquilo vistiendo solo una sudadera rojo caoba que le llegaba hasta los codos y no se inmutaba, y yo… bueno, yo echaba de menos una o dos chaquetas más.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

No me miró, pero las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron. Tenía un perfil muy curioso; suave y delicado, con la curva de la mandíbula bastante oblicua y una fina nariz alargada que casi no parecía en sintonía con el resto de sus facciones. Aun así, había armonía en todo ello.

—Estoy pensando en cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí.

Su confesión no era lo que yo esperaba. Se había tomado su tiempo para responder, y aunque parecía que había cambiado el sentido de las palabras a pronunciar en el último instante, lo cierto es que le creí. Cuando me detenía a cavilar sobre ello, también me sorprendía. Habíamos pasado por tanto…

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé.

Su actitud taciturna me inquietaba un poco.

—¿Estás nervioso?

Volteó a verme, frunciendo los labios.

—Sí y no —contestó—. Es algo complicado de explicar. Tengo miedo de muchas cosas, y de lo que pueda llegar a pasar —Se detuvo, inhalando y aferrando los dedos sobre la fría piedra—. Tengo miedo de perder, de hacer algo mal, pero… también tengo miedo de ganar —Rio levemente, y en aquel sonido dejó escapar un leve rastro de inseguridad—. No estoy seguro de poder soportar todo eso —admitió—. ¿Tiene sentido?

—Sí… lo tiene —susurré. Aquel era un sentimiento que yo conocía de sobra, y sabía muy bien la maraña de emociones en las que podía llegar a convertirse.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—Sí. Aunque no lo parezca, me he sentido igual alguna vez. En realidad, creo que todos lo hemos hecho —El silencio se instaló entre nosotros, cómplice y testigo—. Pero estás preparado para afrontarlo —le aseguré—. Yo estaré a tu lado en ese momento, y en lo que venga después.

El brillo en los ojos de Víctor destacó con el vigor de una certeza. Se relajó visiblemente, girando y apoyando la espalda contra los bordes del balcón.

—Eso es lo mismo que me dijiste en el Museo del Hermitage —murmuró con una media sonrisa.

El Museo del Hermitage. Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Había sido durante una tibia tarde de abril, cuando ambos habíamos decidido que un descanso no le vendría nada mal al intensivo entrenamiento al que Víctor a voluntad se estaba sometiendo. Después de cuatro meses de prácticas diarias, su avance ya era notorio, pero para él no era suficiente. Nunca dejaba de moverse, de dar saltos, de intentar lograr el número de giros en el aire y caer sobre un pie, una y otra vez, para poder trasladar esa experiencia al hielo en cuanto le fuera posible. Incluso al realizar la tarea más mínima, Víctor parecía deslizarse siempre como una bailarina bajo el reflector. Sin embargo, cuando mayo se acercaba a paso lento, me percaté de lo que celosamente ocultaba al observarle con atención: estaba agotado.

Durante tres días acordamos suspender los entrenamientos, buscando distracciones que despejaran la mente y relajaran el espíritu para dejarlo renovarse. "Sé turista en tu propio país", decían algunos. Nos convertimos en turistas de Rusia. Víctor conocía bien San Petersburgo, pero todavía existían muchas cosas que le eran tan ajenas como a mí.

En el tercer día, nuestros planes nos arrastraron hacia el gran Palacio de Invierno. Él había estado ahí en un par de ocasiones durante su niñez, pero no recordaba demasiado de aquellas visitas. Mientras caminábamos por pasillos de arquitectura exquisitamente barroca y decoración digna de un rey, le noté ansioso e impaciente. Comprendía su sentir. Todavía no encontraba la melodía ideal para su programa corto, y bien sabíamos los dos que debíamos comenzar a prepararlo lo antes posible, pues el tiempo se agotaba.

Cuando arribábamos al gran salón de baile, atravesando una estancia elegantemente decorada con lienzos que retrataban a los monarcas, Víctor se detuvo, contemplando absorto uno de los cuadros que traía a la vida la imagen de una familia real. Fue ahí cuando lo descubrió.

—Sí —respondí con un asentimiento—. Fue justo después de que murmuraras que quizá ya habías encontrado la música ideal para el programa corto, pero que no estabas seguro de poder transmitir tus sentimientos a través de ella.

—Era difícil pensar con claridad en ese momento —dijo Víctor. Sus largos dedos estaban entrelazados alrededor del vaso—. Simplemente… sucedió. Escuché las notas de una melodía en mi cabeza, y pude imaginarme a mí mismo reflejado en la historia de esa música, pero no sabía si sería capaz de hacer que los demás contemplaran lo mismo que yo.

—Lo hicieron —le atajé. Él se encogió de hombros—. Feltsman-san no dejaba de mirarte ni una sola vez. Y, para ser sinceros… yo tampoco.

Permaneció en silencio, inmóvil, pero casi me pareció notar que había algo de color en sus mejillas. Víctor había practicado aquella rutina casi sin parar una vez que estuvo completa, y cada una de las veces daba la impresión de que la música provenía de él, de sus movimientos, de la danza imperial que estaba ejecutando.

—Apenas conseguí estar cerca del podio en los pequeños torneos de Rusia —dijo—. Debo decir que superó mis propias expectativas pero, aun así…

—Rusia fue solo un simple calentamiento —le interrumpí—. Era la primera prueba, pero eres capaz de hacerlo mejor, de lograr algo increíble que nadie jamás haya visto. Yo lo sé —Sonreí con convicción—. El que ahora estés en América, a punto de competir en el _Skate of Canada,_ no es por casualidad —afirmé sin vacilación.

Alguien tocó la puerta en ese momento, un golpeteó discreto de nudillos.

—¿Ordenaste algo? —preguntó.

—No.

Atravesé la sala común a la que comunicaban tres puertas, la principal y dos de las habitaciones separadas que los organizadores del evento nos habían proporcionado. Me asomé en la mirilla mientras escuchaba a Víctor acercarse, captando unos cuantos mechones de pelo claro y una vestimenta de marca que era inconfundible. Apenas había girado ligeramente el domo cuando sentí que me empujaban hacia atrás.

— _Hi,_ Yuri… —dijo una voz. Retrocedí, evitando que la puerta me aplastara, y Chris Giacometti apareció en la estancia, entrando como si fuese suya. Se quitó el par de lentes oscuros que ocultaban sus ojos claros y me lanzó una sonrisa cómplice—. O debería decir… _coach Yuri._

—¡Chris!

Se adelantó un par de pasos y me dio un abrazo, pese a mi incomodidad.

—Eres malo, Yuri —me dijo, ignorando mis intentos de soltarme—. Esta temporada sin ti está siendo la más aburrida de mi carrera. Dime, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora siendo el más viejo?

Reí con nerviosismo, sintiendo el frío de su cuerpo.

—Quizá podrías preocuparte por la competencia —sugerí—. De Nikiforov-kun, por ejemplo…

Una sensación extraña me invadió la boca al pronunciar su apellido, como siempre sucedía, pero eso era lo correcto. De forma automática, me soltó, dando un paso hacia atrás. A pocos metros de distancia, Víctor nos observaba, impasible, con una sonrisa muy leve en los labios.

—Sí, quizá debería preocuparme —murmuró Chris.

—Sí, quizá… —respondió Víctor, sin borrar su sonrisa.

Se miraron durante un instante en completo silencio. Chris parecía tan normal como siempre, pero el aura de Víctor despedía un tono inusual que jamás le había visto. Contemplaba sin descanso al patinador suizo, desviando sus ojos hacia mí en intervalos muy cortos, como si quisiera decir algo.

—¡Ah, vaya! Había olvidado presentarlos correctamente —me disculpé—. Nikiforov-kun, él es Christophe Giacometti, de Suiza —dije señalando al de piel tostada. Chris hizo una inclinación de cabeza, todavía sonriendo—. Chris, él es Víctor Nikiforov, de Rusia, como ya has de saber.

—Sí, últimamente he escuchado mucho ese nombre —mencionó el suizo.

Se dieron la mano con torpeza, separándose poco después y volviendo a sus lugares.

—¿Sí? —inquirió Víctor—. Yo también he escuchado mucho el tuyo —comentó con amabilidad.

—Bueno, eso es natural —dijo Chris, como si se tratara de una obviedad—. Después de Yuri, soy uno de los patinadores con más fama para el deporte mundial, y ahora soy objeto del público más que de costumbre.

La sonrisa de Víctor no decayó ni una milésima.

—Lo dudo.

Pensaba que después de aquel pequeño intercambio de palabras comenzarían a entablar conversación más amena, pero eso no sucedió. No hablaron más; se limitaron a observarse con cortesía, casi en tensión.

—Bueno… ¿qué te trae por aquí, Chris? —inquirí, deseoso de romper la incomodidad.

Chris metió las manos en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó un par de boletos diminutos.

—Quería invitarte a tomar un par de copas —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Tengo reservaciones para una mesa del bar; ofrecen varias bebidas aparte del alcohol y dicen que la música es buena. ¿Gustan acompañarme?

El plural no nos pasó desapercibido. Algo en el gesto de Víctor pareció ablandarse.

—Nos encantaría, pero… la competencia es en dos días, y Nikiforov-kun debe concentrarse y descansar.

—Un momento de relajación no le hace daño a nadie —alegó—. ¿O no, pequeño Víctor? ¿Tú qué opinas?

—En realidad no me importaría distraerme un momento.

—¿E-eh…?

Estaba serio cuando habló, pero al ver mi rostro, sus labios se curvaron.

—¿No decías antes que era beneficioso relacionarse de vez en cuando con otros patinadores? La oferta es muy generosa, y quisiera probar si el vodka americano es tan bueno como el ruso.

—Oh, es bueno, sí —dijo Chris, animado—, pero no tanto como el que fabrican en Rusia. Aunque bien, al fin y al cabo, tú juzgarás, ¿no es así? —añadió, guiñando un ojo.

La decisión fue tomada por los dos, y yo no pude hacer nada al respecto. Me arrastraron de las manos hasta la planta baja, haciendo comentarios sobre bares y cosas de las que yo no quería saber ni el nombre, pues sabía lo malo que podía llegar a ser el alcohol para el mantenimiento de mi dignidad.

Después de atravesar una puerta de cristal con marco de madera, Chris nos condujo hacia una de las mesas más apartadas de lugar, llamando de inmediato al _barman_ para que trajera un par de bebidas.

—Dos _White Russian_ , por favor —pidió, observando con picardía a Víctor, quien había comprendido el chiste—, y para Yuri…

—Nada de alcohol, por favor.

—Podemos ofrecerle un _Shirley Temple_ —dijo el hombre—. Es solo jugo de naranja, granadina y ginger ale.

Tenía muy vagas ideas de lo que me estaba diciendo, pero asentí de inmediato.

—Sí, deme uno de esos.

En cuanto se fue, Chris comenzó a reír.

—Te preocupas demasiado, Yuri.

—No —repliqué con nerviosismo. El bar me alteraba los nervios. No estaban entre mis lugares preferidos para pasar el rato, eso era un hecho—, me preocupo lo suficiente. El alcohol no es bueno para mí.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué? —preguntó con curiosidad, ahogando una risita—. ¿Se te sube muy rápido?

Enrojecí.

—No, no es eso…

—En tal caso, un día de estos deberíamos hacer una prueba, ¿no crees, Víctor?

—Sería interesante —coincidió él, sorprendiéndome. Estaba más relajado, más de lo que creí posible y casi sonreía de la misma forma en que lo hacía cuando conseguía un logro, o cuando se le ocurría llevarme a algún lugar que solo él conocía.

Cuando llegó el hombre con las bebidas, me refugié en la mía mientras Víctor y Chris hacían chocar los cristales, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida y no se acabasen de conocer hacía veinte minutos.

—Por Yuri y su abstinencia —brindó Chris, tomando un sorbo.

Víctor rió y tomó de la misma forma. Era una situación extraña y ridícula. El mayor de los tres era yo y, a pesar de ello, se estaban divirtiendo a mi costa.

Así comenzó una ronda consecutiva de pedidos al _barman_ , que iba y venía con tragos y variantes del vodka que Chris ordenaba al ver que a Víctor nada le convencía. De vez en cuando Víctor decía algo "gracioso" y Chris se echaba a reír sin contemplaciones, captando las bromas que yo no entendía y dando signos cada vez más evidentes de ebriedad. Víctor no estaba mucho mejor.

Cuando ambos se cansaron de beber, me alegré y me enfurecí conmigo mismo de estar ahí con ellos y de ser el único sobrio, pues en ese momento me di cuenta de que el trabajo de llevar a cada uno a su respectiva habitación caía completamente sobre mí.

Conducir a Chris a su cuarto en el penúltimo piso no fue tan complicado como creí. Todavía podía caminar por su cuenta, y fue capaz de encontrar el camino recto por el pasillo hasta su puerta, e incluso de introducir la llave en su lugar a la primera. Antes de desaparecer, alzó la mano, despidiéndose de mí y de Víctor, quien se afianzaba a mi cuello en un intento de mantenerse en pie y respondió con una sonrisa boba.

—¡ _Bye, bye,_ Chris! —gritó, y tuve que taparle la boca para evitar que despertara a alguien.

Tomé a Víctor de la cintura y le metí de vuelta al ascensor, todavía con mi mano en su cara. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, él soltó una risita y lamió mis dedos, haciéndome dar un salto.

—¡¿P-pero qué…?!

—Yuri… —murmuraba sin soltar mi muñeca. Se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, aferrándose a mi mano como si fuera su único soporte. Suspiré, reprimiendo el impulso de quitar el brazo de golpe. Aunque estuviera ebrio, no podía ser cruel con Víctor. Simplemente no podía.

Se tropezó varias veces mientras le sostenía al cruzar el umbral hacia la sala y luego hacia su cama. Su risa era clara y baja, y su cabeza resbalaba por mi hombro una y otra vez con cada paso. Haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal, me incliné para avanzar y dejarlo sobre las sábanas.

—¡Chris es muy divertido! —murmuró.

—Sí, divertido —repetí, intentando controlar el movimiento de sus pies.

—¡Sabe muchas cosas!

—Claro, claro. Ahora, Nikiforov, quédate quieto.

Sus muslos ya habían tocado el borde de la cama y me disponía a quitar sus brazos de mi cuello para soltarlo cuando su cuerpo fue vencido por el peso y cayó hacia atrás, llevándome con él. Mi cabeza se golpeó contra el hueso de su clavícula mientras el ruso reía sin parar.

—¡Yuri! ¡También pareces estar borracho!

No le respondí. Intenté incorporarme, pero entonces los brazos de Víctor se afianzaron a mi alrededor, sosteniéndome contra él y obligándome a bajar de nuevo.

—Oye, ¿podrías soltarme? Tengo que quitarte los zapatos.

—No —dijo con voz clara, sin distorsión, y en ese momento mis ojos se abrieron por completo. Sus brazos se estrecharon más a mis costados, apretándome contra su pecho.

—¿Nikiforov-kun?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó de pronto. Parecía que el efecto del alcohol había sido erradicado de su sistema con la increíble rapidez de un chasquido de dedos. Un temblor me recorrió.

—¿Por qué, qué?

Podía sentir el latido de su corazón contra mi propio pecho. Era un golpeteo rítmico que se hacía sentir bajo su piel a través de la sudadera.

—¿Por qué nunca me llamas por mi nombre? —dijo en tono de reproche.

Me petrifiqué, aguantando la respiración de forma inconsciente. Víctor no se movió, y tampoco soltó su agarre. Mi ser estaba en conflicto. Una parte de mí se moría por ver si Víctor en verdad estaba diciendo aquello en sus cinco sentidos, pero la otra temía encontrar la respuesta. Permanecí sobre él, resistiéndome a su abrazo.

—Creí que no te gustaba que te llamara por tu nombre —murmuré contra su ropa—. ¿No era por eso que casi me golpeaste cuando fui a tu casa la primera vez?

Víctor emitió un quejido bajo que resonó en su garganta, justo en mi oído. Involuntariamente, mi cuerpo vibró con el sonido.

—Eso fue algo distinto… —respondió, y entonces no me quedó duda: estaba muy ebrio. Su voz poseía una tonalidad distinta, menos clara, aunque sus ideas tuvieran toda la coherencia del mundo—. ¿Te agradaría más que te llamara _Katsuki-sensei_?

No entendía a qué venía su pregunta. Sin embargo, algo se removió dentro de mí en cuanto pronunció mi apellido. Me había acostumbrado ya a escucharle decir siempre mi nombre que, en ese momento, no podía responderle. Era como si se interpusiera entre nosotros una barrera de fría cordialidad que no era capaz de soportar.

—No… —admití. Me ruboricé, más temeroso todavía de verle a la cara. Por suerte, no dio indicios de querer soltarme.

—Entonces, ¿para ti está bien así?

—Sí… —dije en voz baja—. Solo Yuri.

 _Solo Yuri…_

Sus manos dejaron mi espalda, relajándose, permitiéndome más movilidad. Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia arriba y luego de vuelta abajo, frotando mi suéter repetidas veces con suavidad, removiéndolo contra mi piel en una cálida fricción, ascendiendo poco a poco, sin descanso. Era consciente de que ya no me sostenía, de que podría levantarme si era lo suficientemente rápido y que él no lograría retenerme, pero no lo hice. Algo en aquellos apapachos me despertaba las ansias de quedarme. Ya no quería moverme.

Una de sus manos se deslizó por mi nuca, provocándome cosquillas, mientras los dedos se enterraban en mi cabello y lo desenredaban con delicadeza. Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios. Era una sensación muy placentera.

—Yuri… —canturreó. No me llamaba; simplemente estaba degustando mi nombre—. Yuri… Yuri...

Sus palmas me acariciaron las sienes, justo encima de las orejas, provocándome un escalofrío. Las mejillas me ardían al contacto de su piel, pero no quería dejar de sentirle. Guiado por sus manos, mi cuerpo se irguió levemente y mi cabeza se movió hacia adelante, ciega y confiada. Cuando abrí los ojos, Víctor estaba mirándome. No lucía como un clásico hombre borracho en absoluto.

—Yuri… —dijo en una súplica—… ¿cómo me llamo?

Esperaba con ansia una respuesta, y se la di.

—Víctor…

Era la primera vez que pronunciaba aquel nombre frente a él. Hasta ese momento, solo había sonado en mis pensamientos, pero la acústica nos enmudeció a los dos. Sus ojos brillaron.

—Dilo otra vez —pidió.

—Víctor…

Noté sus manos de nueva cuenta sobre mi nuca, aferrándose a mi pelo.

—Otra vez.

—Víctor…

Debí prever sus intenciones. Tal vez en el fondo las conocía, pues no era tan inexperto en ese sentido, pero quizá en ese momento quise fingir que simplemente no lo sabía. El corazón se me había acelerado de pronto y era capaz de sentir el intenso calor en mi rostro.

—Una vez más.

Debajo del aroma a alcohol, y del resto de olores que podía cargar encima, fui capaz de distinguir la fragancia de su piel. Mi cabello casi rozaba su frente.

—Víctor…

Después de eso, no pude evitarlo. Me besó, y todos mis sentidos se concentraron en la calidez de sus labios bajo los míos. Su aliento me embriagó de mil maneras, algunas buenas, otras malas, pero no quise separarme. La piel se me había puesto de gallina y el remolino de sensaciones que me invadió me dejó fuera de combate, atontado y deseoso de más. Había besado a una chica o dos en alguna ocasión de mi vida, en secundaria o poco más, pero ninguno de esos besos había hecho latir mi corazón al punto de querer saltar de mi pecho para alcanzar a la otra persona.

Cuando nuestros labios se separaron, lo supe: ese beso debía ser el primero y el último si deseaba que todo lo que estábamos haciendo funcionara... pero algo dentro de mí, un impulso desconocido y muy profundo, no quería que lo fuera.

.

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Entrega número cuatro, cortita, y se viene una segunda parte de la misma. A los fantasmas que siguen esta historia, gracias TuT**_

 _ **Mina.**_


End file.
